Perfectly Flawed - Achele
by changeant D'avis
Summary: Dianna Agron esta com 24 anos e no auge de sua carreira. Ela vive em um apartamento no centro de Nova York e está muito feliz com o rumo de sua vida. Algumas portas distantes dela vive Lea Michele, uma mulher de 21 anos com problemas psicológicos e completamente sozinha. O que poderia acontecer com a vida da morena quando um anjo loiro resolve intervir nesses problemas?
1. I am a mistake

**N/A: Dianna Agron esta com 24 anos e no auge de sua carreira. Ela vive em um apartamento no centro de Nova York sozinha e está muito satisfeita com o rumo de sua vida. Algumas portas distantes dela vive Lea Michele, uma mulher de 21 anos totalmente perdida. A morena sofre de vários problemas pscicológicos e vive sozinha na cidade. O que poderia acontecer com a vida da morena quando um anjo loiro resolve intervir nesses problemas?**  
** Ps: Baseado em fatos reais**  
** "My way**  
** My face**  
** My heart**  
** My race**  
** I'm such a disgrace.**  
** You're perfectly flawed**  
** You're perfectly incomplete**  
** Like cracks in the glass**  
** and faded photographs."**  
**ACHELE**

**AVISO: Repostando a história aqui... Como vocês já devem ter percebido, deletaram minha história lá no outro site. E eu realmente ODEIO postar histórias aqui... Acho os gráficos desse site terríveis e é bem chatinho de usar, mas lá no outro site não tem conversa (eu tentei), então fazer o que, estão perdendo uma autora. **

-x-

Dianna abriu a porta de seu apartamento com um suspiro. As gravações de Glee junto com o filme que ela estrelava ao lado de Alex Pettyfer estavam acabando com suas horas de descanso. Ela passava horas ensaiando números de dança e no estúdio gravando músicas e logo depois seguia para as gravações de "I'm number four". Nunca que ela poderia ter imaginado que Glee traria tantas oportunidades para ela. A série se tornou uma febre, um das preferidas das crianças, adolescentes e até mesmo adultos do mundo todo. Ela já havia recebido tweets de muitos cantores, atores e produtores que declararam seu amor pela série e a loira achava isso mais do que fantástico. Além da fama, ela tem que admitir que o salário não era nada mal, nada mal MESMO. Ela tinha um dos salários mais altos por ser uma das principais, junto com Naya e Cory.

Além de tudo isso, diretores como Tim Burton e James Cameron demonstraram um imenso interesse na garota, apostando nela como um dos próximos talentos do cinema.

Ela jogou sua bolsa em um canto qualquer da sala e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira em busca de uma garrafa de água. Logo depois foi se arrastando até a sala e se jogou no sofá, esticando as pernas e soltando um leve gemido de dor. Ryan tinha escrito quatro cenas que possuíam passos de dança para o próximo episódio, todos tiveram que ensaiar hoje para poderem gravar amanhã. Pelo menos ela era uma boa dançarina, já que fazia aulas de balé desde pequena. Ela se pegou pensando em Cory. Coitado, ele teria que ensaiar durante um mês para poder deixar a coreografia perfeita. A loira riu com aquele pensamento e buscou o controle para ligar a televisão, seu olhar passou por toda a sala, não avistando o que ela queria, o que fez ela soltar mais um gemido, mas dessa vez de frustração. Ela mal tinha tempo de arrumar seu apartamento, as coisas estavam sumindo e ela percebeu que precisava de uma empregada.

A loira já havia tomado banho no set de gravação de Glee porque teria que seguir para o outro set logo depois, então agora ela se encontrava num moletom confortável e sem maquiagem.

Como provavelmente não encontraria o controle ela decidiu ir até o terraço do prédio. Era um dos seus lugares preferidos da cidade. Talvez pelo fato de ninguém ir lá, talvez porque a vista era linda. O vento era forte e ela ainda se lembrava muito bem que o motivo dela ter comprado o apartamento, além de ser grande e aconchegante, foi a vista e o acesso livre ao terraço.

Assim que ela alcançou o topo da escada pode sentir seus cabelos voando furiosamente para todos os lados. O sol estava se pondo e era provavelmente a imagem que Dianna mais amava, mesmo sendo algo simples, as cores eram perfeitas juntas.

Ela colocou o capuz do moletom e começou a andar até o parapeito do prédio para poder olhar os carros que passavam ali. Era uma rua movimentada, não importava a hora que ela fosse ali, teria carros passando. Ela estreitou os olhos ao perceber uma figura sentada na ponta do parapeito, as duas mãos apoiadas na parte plana do parapeito, uma de cada lado. Por um momento Dianna achou que estava vendo coisas. Ela não pode deixar de imaginar que talvez, mas só _talvez,_ fosse um espírito. Ok, isso soava estúpido, mas a garota sempre acreditou nessas coisas, alienígenas, espíritos. Ela se considerava uma pessoa muito espirituosa e no fundo de sua mente ela esperava algum dia poder provar que ela estava certa. A loira mordeu o lábio e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza que não estava vendo coisas. A garota era baixa, bem magra e tinha os cabelos bem negros. Era tudo que Dianna conseguia ver, considerando que a garota estava virada para o lado da rua. Ela arrumou seu capuz e deu mais alguns passos para frente, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível para não assustar a morena e acabar matando a menina. Ela parecia ser baixa, então Dianna chegou à conclusão de que provavelmente era uma adolescente. Dianna deu mais alguns passos para frente, e com uma distância que ela considerava possível para a outra ouvir disse calmamente:

– Você pretende se jogar? - E antes mesmo de terminar ela torceu para que a garota não se assustasse e ela fosse a responsável pela morte de alguém.

A morena não respondeu imediatamente, e ela estava começando a duvidar que ela iria. Mas ela não podia desistir e deixar a garota ali. Era contra todos os seus princípios. Dianna tinha essa mania de querer abraçar o mundo com os braços e muitas vezes isso fazia com que ela levasse um chute no estômago como recompensa, ou seja, querer ajudar todos e levar um fora. Mas nem isso a fazia desistir, todos seus amigos a conheciam dessa maneira. Era uma mulher doce e amável com todos.

A loira ficou ali, segurando seu capuz com as mãos, praticamente sendo empurrada pelo vento enquanto ela se balançava nos pés.

– Talvez.

A morena finalmente respondeu, sem se mover um milímetro, foi mais como um sussurro e Dianna teve que se esforçar muito para ouvir.

– Uhn. Você é muito corajosa – mais dois passos para frente.

A morena riu sarcasticamente – O que você esta falando? Eu sou uma covarde.

Ela finalmente se aproximou do parapeito em uma distância que era possível ela observar o movimento lá em baixo.

– Você está prestes a se jogar de um prédio que tem 25 andares. Eu diria que isso vai dar uns... 50 metros de altura? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Acredite, isso vai doer.

– 50 metros? – A garota finalmente desviou o rosto da rua e finalmente olhou para Dianna. Já era um início, a loira pensou. Ela não podia negar que estava um pouco curiosa e ficou feliz ao encontrar dois olhos castanhos. Definitivamente ela não era americana. E nem uma adolescente.

– Aham. Eu diria que você vai morrer antes mesmo de alcançar o chão. Então não se preocupe com a dor que iria sentir se caísse no chão ainda acordada.

A morena recuou um pouco da ponta do parapeito e Dianna bateu um high five mentalmente com ela mesma. Os olhos castanhos nunca encontravam os verdes da loira e ela achava aquilo um pouco frustrante.

Como a morena não disse mais nada, ela resolveu continuar – Não faça isso... sabe...se matar.

– Vo-Você não entende ok? – a morena se mexeu perigosamente no parapeito e o coração de Dianna saltou.

– Você poderia conversar comigo, dizem que conversar com estranhos é sempre mais fácil do que com pessoas que você conhece a muito tempo. – O olhar da morena continuava encarando o nariz de Dianna e ela parecia estar recuando. Isso era bom.

– Eu n-nã-não quero co-conversar. – a morena pigarreou.

Dianna não podia deixar de achar um pouco fofo a forma como a morena gaguejava enquanto falava.

– Ok. Você não precisa conversar, só saia daí para que eu possa te levar até seu apartamento, _por favor._

Ela desviou o olhar para as ruas novamente e Dianna já estava se preparando para agarrar a mulher a sua frente se ela se mexesse mais uma vez. Ela rezava mentalmente para que não ter que fazer isso, não queria morrer tão jovem e antes de trabalhar com Tim Burton.

– Não é como se alguém fosse se importar. – agora que ela não tinha mais o olhar voltado para a loira, falava sem gaguejar.

– Eu duvido, todo mundo tem alguém que se importe. Eu não me perdoaria pelo resto da minha vida se você morresse bem aqui na minha frente.

– Por que você se importa? Você nem me conhece.

– Ok. Digamos que eu não sou um motivo para você continuar viva... Mas e seus pais? Eu duvido que eles não vão sentir falta de você. Seus amigos, seu... namorado?

A morena riu sarcasticamente novamente.

– Namorado? Sério?

– Ok. Esqueça essa parte. Mas e seus pais?

– Eles são o único motivo de eu ainda estar viva.

– Então pense neles, o quanto eles ficariam triste se sua filha fizesse isso! Você quer que eu ligue para eles? – ela disse, já pegando seu celular.

– Não, eles não moram em Nova York.

– Uhn, eu suponho que você não seja americana?

– Italiana.

– Legal! Você fala Italiano fluente então?

– Você não precisa fazer isso.

– Fazer o que?

– Tentar ser legal comigo para que eu não me jogue. Volto a repetir, por que você se importa?

– Eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa, não me perdoaria se simplesmente virasse as costas para alguém que está prestes a cometer o pior erro da sua vida.

– Pena... Você está com pena, como eu imaginei.

– Olha, não é iss...

– Você quer saber qual é o meu problema? – a morena cortou Dianna e se mexeu novamente no parapeito. Provavelmente quem iria acabar no hospital seria Dianna, depois de ter um ataque cardíaco causado pela mulher a sua frente.

Dianna ficou quieta, e a morena considerou isso um sim. – Eu sou o meu problema. Eu mesma. Minha mente. Meu corpo. Meu rosto. Eu sou um erro.

– Não diga isso...

– É muito fácil para você falar isso. É a garota americana perfeita. Além disso é famosa, educada e aparentemente se importa com os outros. Por isso eu volto a repetir, _você não entende. _Porque só quem já passou por isso sabe como é esse sentimento.

A loira não pode deixar de corar com os comentários e um pouco feliz por a morena saber quem ela era mas continuar a tratando normalmente. Até um fora ela tinha levado.

– Talvez se você me contasse eu poderia ajudar... de alguma forma.

– Eu tenho bulimia desde os 10 anos, me corto desde os 14 e depressão desde os 15. – A morena falou rapidamente deixando Dianna chocada. Ela não esperava por isso, não mesmo.

– Eu... sinto muito.

– É claro que sente. – a morena grunhiu – Eu nunca tinha falado isso em voz alta.

– E como você se sente? – a loira repousou o corpo ao lado da morena.

– Melhor. – ela suspirou.

– Será que agora você, _por favor,_ pode sair daí? Esta me dando arrepios ver você tão perto de um quase acidente. – ela suplicou.

A morena jogou o corpo um pouco para frente e a única coisa que Dianna estava pensando era: "É isso, é agora que minha carreira acaba e eu me jogo atrás dela". Mas ela se surpreendeu, uma surpresa boa. A morena colocou uma perna de volta para a parte de dentro do terraço e logo depois colocou a outra, pulando para alcançar o chão, já que ela era baixinha, e finalmente parando em pé no terraço ao lado de Dianna.

– Feliz? – ela revirou os olhos.

– Muito. – Dianna sorriu – Eu adoraria saber seu nome, se você não se importar, claro.

– Lea, Lea Michele. – a mulher começou a andar em direção as escadas e Dianna a seguiu patetamente.

– Meu nome é Dian...

– Eu sei seu nome. – Lea desceu as escadas rapidamente sendo seguida pela loira até que as duas se encontraram no corredor de respectivos apartamentos. Lea deu mais alguns passos até parar, incomodada com a proximidade da mulher, que invadia seu espaço pessoal. Sem se virar para encara a loira mais alta, ela disse – Você já pode parar de me seguir, eu não vou me matar nem nada do tipo.

Dianna mordeu o lábio e encarou as costas de Lea. – Eu não gostaria de te deixar sozinha. Eu posso passar um tempo no seu apartamento, até você se sentir melhor. E se você não se importar, claro.

– Tanto faz – Lea voltou a andar e abriu a porta de seu apartamento que estava destrancada. Dianna brincava com os dedos da mão enquanto observava o lugar. – Fique a vontade.

– Uau... – Dianna não conseguiu segurar. Era tão organizado, e agradável e tinha tantas... coisas em volta. Ela olhou para um lado onde um mapa mundial se encontrava colado e ocupava uma parede inteira. – O que é isso? – ela apontou para um dos vários círculos vermelhos que tinham ali.

– São todos os lugares do mundo que quero ir.

– E isso? – ela apontou para alguns papéis colados em países diferentes.

– Todos os lugares que eu quero visitar nos respectivos países.

– Legal... – Dianna sorriu. Aquilo era genial, ela precisava fazer aquilo!

Lea foi até a cozinha e depois de observar uma parede com vários desenhos diferentes que ela acreditou ser criação da morena, ela deu passos longos para chegar até a cozinha também.

Ela encontrou a morena segurando um copo de água, encostada no balcão da pia. Dianna se sentou na cadeira da mesa de jantar e sussurrou um 'obrigado' ao receber uma xícara de café de Lea. Ela ainda ficou encaixando os acontecimentos anteriores em sua mente. Ela tinha tantas coisas para perguntar, mas tinha que tomar cuidado.

– Você disse que seus pais não moram aqui, eu suponho que eles estejam na Itália? – O celular de Dianna apitou, ela olhou a mensagem de Naya, as duas tinham combinado de sair.

– Sim. – Lea percebeu o olhar da loira – você pode ir embora se tiver que ir. Não se importe comigo.

– Não... Não, eu não preciso ir. – Ela digitou uma rápida resposta: "Nay, hoje não vai dar. Depois te explico. Desculpe." - E é certo... quer dizer, eles acham certo te deixar, sabe, aqui. – Ela pigarreou ,sem certeza se tinha a liberdade de pronunciar as palavras em voz alta. Ela tinha que confessar que nunca lidou com alguém com distúrbios alimentares, ou automutilação. A quem ela queria enganar? Nem com depressão. Ela nunca tinha lidado com alguém tão destruído.

– O que você está querendo dizer é: Você não acha errado eles deixarem uma garota nojenta como eu sozinha?

– Lea, eu não disse isso. – Dianna ficou irritada, sem saber porque. Era triste ver alguém falar de si próprio dessa forma.

– Mas foi exatamente o que você pensou. – Ela desencostou do balcão e virou de costas para a loira. Dianna queria que ela a olhasse nos olhos, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi o olhar da morena na altura de seu nariz. – Mas, respondendo sua pergunta. Eles não sabem sobre tudo. Eles sabem sobre a depressão, mas acham que eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Fiz quatro anos de terapia e aprendi a mentir muito bem. Acho que eu sou uma boa atriz, afinal. – ela riu amargamente.

– Quer dizer que eles não sabem sobre a. bulimia e a automutilação? – a loira engasgou com as palavras.

– Soa ainda mais deprimente quando sai da sua boca.

– Me desculpe, eu não quis...

– Não, eles não sabem. Ninguém sabe, e _você _também não deveria saber. Foi um erro. Eu espero que você esqueça que eu te contei isso, porque eu vou esquecer.

Dianna se levantou abruptamente – Você não espera MESMO que eu esqueça, certo? Porque Lea, eu...

– Eu não sou um brinquedo que você acha que pode concertar ok? Você me conhece a menos de duas horas! Eu sei o quanto o que eu acabei de te falar é nojento, eu tenho nojo de mim. E eu sei que você também tem Dianna. As pessoas mal sabem lidar com alguém que tem depressão, imagine lidar com alguém que não pode fazer uma refeição fora de casa sem suar frio, que não pode sair de casa sem estar com uma blusa de manga comprida. Então não tente me ajudar, _não se atreva_ a sentir pena de mim, porque eu não preciso disso! Eu não preciso de ninguém! – Lea resolveu parar por ai, ela sentiu seus olhos arderem e as lagrimas se aproximarem. Ela não ia chorar na frente de uma desconhecida, não mesmo. Ela não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco mal. Ela estava um lixo, e estava descontando isso em alguém que ela mal conhecia.

– Será que você podia me olhar nos olhos, por favor? – Dianna finalmente se pronunciou, ignorando as palavras maldosas da morena.

– Não.

Longos minutos se passaram, Lea continuava de costas e Dianna terminou seu café antes de voltar a falar – Você fez aqueles desenhos da parede?

– Talvez. – A morena se virou e colocou o copo na pia, depois, olhando para o chão, pegou a xícara de Dianna e fez o mesmo.

Mais uma vez Lea saiu sem falar nada e Dianna levantou, se atrapalhando um pouco e quase caindo de cara na geladeira. Depois de se recompor ela seguiu os passos da mais baixa e a encontrou dentro do que ela pensou ser seu quarto. – Posso entrar?

– Sim. – A morena buscava algo dentro de seu guarda-roupa e Dianna não pode deixar de notar um microfone em cima de sua cama.

– Você canta?

– Talvez. – Dianna revirou os olhos.

– Será que você vai parar de falar talvez em algum momento?

– Talvez. – ela disse, provocando.

Dianna ficou feliz, já que a garota parecia um pouco melhor. Ela ficou observando a morena. O corpo tinha a aparência fraca. Magra, as pernas eram finas e o rosto parecia cansado. Ela não sabia como agir com uma pessoa assim, e esperava que estivesse agindo do modo certo.

Lea finalmente achou o que queria e dianna desviou os olhos do corpo da morena rapidamente. Não queria fazer ela se sentir mal, considerando o quanto complexada ela já deveria ser.

– Ess-Esses são os meus... pais. – Ela esticou o braço para mostrar a foto para Dianna. A loira não deixou de notar alguns machucados em suas mãos. Ela encarava um ponto atrás do rosto da loira. Lea sorria, abraçada com sua mãe e seu pai. Eles pareciam felizes. Ela ficou feliz novamente porque finalmente pode analisar o rosto da morena, os olhos. Ela era atraente.

– Vocês parecem felizes. – ela sorriu, devolvendo a foto.

– É.

Um silêncio constrangedor fez o ar ficar pesado. A realidade das palavras de Lea teimavam em voltar para sua mente. Ela não deveria ter contado. Era seu segredo. Só seu.

Dianna analisava cada parte do quarto e avistou um pequeno certificado na estante, novamente uma foto de Lea, mas apenas com seu pai, o sorriso era de orelha a orelha. – O que é isso? – Ela apontou.

– Oh, meu pai é dono de um restaurante. Ele ficou em primeiro lugar em um concurso de culinária e eu fiquei tão feliz porque com o dinheiro que ele ganhou foi a forma dele abrir seu restaurante.

– Impressionante – A loira sorriu mais ainda. – Aposto que a comida dele deve ser muito boa.

Lea tentou ignorar a tensão, comida não era lá um de seus assuntos favoritos. – Sim, somos os melhores da região. Ele me ensinou a cozinhar muitas coisas.

– Sério? Eu adoraria experimentar um de seus pratos qualquer dia, quando você estiver disponível, claro.

Lea continuava encarando um ponto atrás de Dianna. Ela não entendia porque a mulher continuava ali. Ela arrastou seus olhos para o nariz da loira – Vo-Você pode... uh...é. Se você qui- quiser

– Lea? Respire ok?

– Ok. Se você qui-quiser jantar comigo qualqu- quer dizer, amanhã... – Lea nem lembrava mais qual tinha sido o começo de sua frase. Ela não sabia lidar com pessoas.

– Eu adoraria jantar com você amanhã Lea. – Dianna esticou uma mão para apertar o braço de Lea, ela se encolheu com o toque.

– Sério? – Ela parecia mais do que surpresa. – Por quê?

– Por que o que?

– Por que você – Por que você quer... uh... jantar comigo?

Dianna ignorou aquele comentário e continuou – Eu adoraria jantar com você, mas com uma condição.

Lea franziu o rosto – O que?

– Você vai comer comigo e não vai... botar pra fora tudo que comer.

– Do jeito que você fala até parece algo bonito – ela estava encarando o chão novamente. – Eu sei o quanto isso é nojento.

– Esqueça isso Lea. Você é normal, ok? Como qualquer outra pessoa. Por favor, você me promete que vai tentar?

– Dianna... – ela suspirou.

– Por favor?

– talvez.

– Ótimo, eu vou encarar isso como um sim. Você está bem o suficiente para ficar sozinha? Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas pela cidade.

– Você não precisa se preocupar com alguém que acabou de conhecer Dianna, você já deveria ter ido embora faz tempo.

– Ok. Vamos ter que aprender a melhorar essa teimosia – ela sorriu – mas eu vou indo agora.

Lea brincou com os dedos da mão e saiu do quarto indo até a sala, abriu a porta para a loira e abaixou a cabeça.

– Até amanhã – dianna sorriu alegremente.

– É.

Dianna sorriu mais ainda. Lea era tão... acuada. Ela se inclinou e beijou a bochecha da morena o que fez ela abaixar ainda mais a cabeça e deixar o cabelo cair no rosto. Ela já estava se virando para ir embora quando ouviu Lea sussurrar um "obrigado" que ela mal ouviu. Sorriu mais ainda e foi em direção ao elevador se sentindo bem. Tinha salvado uma vida hoje, e aos poucos ela esperava salvar uma pessoa.


	2. Just try again

**N/A: Espero recuperar meus reviews ):**

**-x-  
**

Naya avistou Dianna sentada em um sofá que tinha feito parte da cena anterior. Elas estavam em horário de almoço e as duas não tinham se falado ainda porque não teriam nenhuma cena juntas nesse episódio. A latina se aproximou silenciosamente para descobrir porque Dianna encarava o notebook com tanta concentração e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver um site nada comum aberto.

– Ooook, olhando um site de distúrbios alimentares, devo me preocupar com isso? – ela apoiou o corpo sobre o sofá e encostou a cabeça perto do ombro da loira.

– É claro que não Nay, que pergunta idiota. – ela nem tirou os olhos do computador.

– Algum motivo em especial para você estar lendo isso? – Naya se desencostou e se jogou ao lado de Dianna no sofá, puxando o notebook para ela poder ver também.

– Eu conheci uma garota... – Naya ficou observando, esperando mais detalhes. A loira finalmente pareceu perceber – e ela tem alguns... problemas.

– E é claro que você, a senhora salvadora dos pobres oprimidos quer se intrometer! – Naya sorriu de um jeito sarcástico.

– Nay, eu...

– Di, se essa garota tiver algum distúrbio alimentar, ela...

– Ela tem bulimia. – dianna desviou o olhar do notebook para encarar a amiga com um olhar típico de "Eu tenho que ajudar ela!".

– Não há nada que você possa fazer se ELA não quiser se ajudar.

– Como assim? – Dianna deixou o notebook de lado para encarar Naya de frente.

– Olha Di... Essas coisas são complicadas. Você não pode simplesmente achar que vai entrar na vida dela e mudar tudo, porque não vai.

– Você fala como se entendesse do assunto. – Dianna torceu o nariz, ela queria ajudar e ela ia!

– Eu entendo. – Dianna a encarou confusa. – Eu tenho uma prima que tem bulimia e é triste Di. Ela já foi internada em uma clinica duas vezes e mês passado ela voltou pra lá pela terceira vez. E ela tem só 17 anos! Se você visse como ela está... Eu tentei de todas as formas ajudar, conversei tanto com ela, mas mesmo assim, é como uma pessoa viciada em drogas, sempre tem o risco de a doença voltar.

– Eu quero ajudar Nay, não posso simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu, depois do que eu vi ontem... Não tem como fechar os olhos pra algo assim, não seria eu.

Naya balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e disse:

– Ela é magra?

– Sim, não é normal que ela seja magra com uma doença dessas?

– Depende. Eu me lembro de que fui ao psicólogo com minha prima algumas vezes. No caso da bulimia, existem dois tipos de pessoas: aquelas que comem exageradamente e aquelas pessoas que comem normalmente ou bem menos que o normal. - Dianna acenou silenciosamente. - O primeiro tipo tem o peso normal ou acima do normal, já o segundo tipo é magro.

– Ela é bem magra... – Dianna mordeu o lábio inferior.

– É basicamente tudo que eu sei... Mas, algum motivo especial para você estar tão interessada nos problemas dessa garota que mal conhece? – Naya a olhava como se suspeitasse de algo e a loira fingiu não ouvir.

– Ela tem depressão e se corta também. – Dianna suspirou.

– Isso é normal no caso dela Di. Uma pessoa que entra nesse tipo de doença não está muito bem consigo mesma né?

– Você tem razão, obrigada Nay, você me ajudou muito mais que a internet... – A loira abraçou a latina e sorriu.

– Cuidado para não se machucar Di – Nay a apertou antes de se levantar e deixar uma Dianna confusa com aquela última frase.

–-x-

Dianna estava voltando do set de Glee, não iria participar de nenhuma cena de "I'm number four" hoje e foi liberada das gravações. Ela estacionou o carro na rua assim que viu uma silhueta familiar. Desceu do carro e apressou o passo para alcançar a morena.

– Ei, Lea! – Ela correu um pouco só para poder ficar ao lado dela. A morena parecia distraída com algo. – Lea! – Ela chegou mais perto e cutucou o braço da outra mulher. Ela deu um pequeno pulinho e Dianna sorriu brilhantemente para ela.

– Dianna, er, oi – A mais baixa tirou um dos fones de ouvido e parou sem saber muito bem o que dizer. A loira olhou para frente, onde as mãos de Lea seguravam várias coleiras.

– Wow! Esses cachorros são todos seus? – A loira se agachou no meio de 5 cachorros que começaram a lamber ela inteira. Dianna ria e se divertia. Lea ficou a observando com um sorriso contido.

– Nã-Não. Eu estou levando eles para passearem em troca de dinheiro, são de pessoas aqui do condomínio.

Dianna se levantou, ficando próxima de Lea e a analisando – Você trabalha Lea?

– Sim, acabei de te falar que passeio com os cachorros. – A morena voltou sua atenção para os cachorros que estavam eufóricos.

– Estou perguntando se você tem um trabalho de verdade. – A loira continuou próxima, esperando que a morena a olhasse.

– Está dizendo que só porque passeio com cachorros não é um trabalho de verdade? – Ela parecia ofendida e Dianna riu baixinho.

– Você gosta de cachorros, hun.

– Isso é um problema? – Lea estava tentando se desembolar das coleiras, já que os cachorros resolveram girar em volta dela.

– Claro que não, você tem que conhecer o Arthur!

– Arthur? – Lea bufou ao perceber que estava se prendendo mais ainda entre os cachorros.

– Sim, meu cachorro. Eu vou levar ele hoje, pode ser? – Dianna começou a rir ao perceber que estava prestes a presenciar uma cena de desenhos, onde a pessoa era arrastada pelos cachorros.

– Claro, eu adoraria... – Dianna se aproximou de novo e delicadamente tirou os dedos de Lea das coleiras, para poder segurar. Ela sussurrou um "obrigado" e finalmente conseguiu sair do meio dos cães.

As duas começaram a andar silenciosamente e mil coisas passavam pela cabeça de Lea naquele momento. Ela não queria se aproximar de alguém. Ainda mais alguém que tinha acabado de descobrir seus segredos. Era fácil agir normalmente com as pessoas, ninguém nunca tinha desconfiado e muito dificilmente Dianna teria percebido se ela tivesse mantido a boca fechada. A presença da loira aumentava todas as suas inseguranças. Sua aparência, seu corpo. Elas eram totalmente opostas e o tipo de pessoa que Lea ficaria longe.

– O que você tanto pensa? – Dianna interrompeu a garota. Ela nem havia percebido que já estavam subindo o elevador e dianna a observava de perto e um pouco atrapalhada para segurar todos os cães.

– Em você... – ela pigarreou – Quer dizer, que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se você não soubesse de nada. – Lea soltou sem pensar direito.

– Bom, eu fico feliz de ter sido a primeira a saber. – Dianna sorriu e Lea a observou por poucos segundos antes de desviar o rosto novamente.

Lea abriu a boca para responder, mas um aviso de que o elevador tinha parado a distraiu. Ela puxou duas das coleiras da mão de Dianna e foi devolver os cães.

– Segure a porta por favor.

Dianna assentiu silenciosamente. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada perto da morena, por motivos que nem ela mesma sabia. Talvez fosse porque Lea não dava abertura alguma para ela se aproximar... A morena estava usando um vestido branco e liso, com uma leve maquiagem e Dianna se perdeu um pouco, analisando Lea. Olhando assim ela nunca suspeitaria de nada. Lea agia normalmente e não tinha mais os traços cansados e tristes do dia anterior.

A loira foi interrompida quando Lea entrou novamente e apertou o botão do sexto andar. As duas continuaram em silêncio até o elevador parar novamente e Lea saltar para fora segurando as três coleiras, e sendo um pouco arrastada. Dianna sorriu para aquilo e segurou a porta sem precisar de um aviso dessa vez.

Alguns minutos se passaram e quando Lea voltou, ela viu dianna falando com o porteiro no interfone.

– Sim. Ela acabou de chegar, eu sinto muito. – Dianna colocou o interfone no lugar e suas bochechas estavam coradas. – Acho que acabei de levar uma bronca do porteiro por estar segurando o elevador. – Dianna riu e Lea suspirou um pouco com aquele som.

Lea sorriu de volta – Desculpe. Eu parei na senhora Dompson e ela realmente gosta de falar.

– Então quer dizer que com ela você fala? – Lea congelou um pouco mas logo relaxou ao perceber o tom de brincadeira de Dianna. – Sabe, eu estava pensando... Eu não tenho nada para fazer agora, e eu acredito que você vá comprar as coisas para fazer hoje, certo? - Lea assentiu. - Talvez eu pudesse ir com você...

Lea sorriu timidamente – Sim, se você quiser. – Ela apertou o botão do térreo. – Nós podemos ir agora?

– Se não for te incomodar, eu adoraria. Sabe, faz um bom tempo que eu não cozinho, ou como alguma coisa que não seja congelada. Pra falar a verdade eu não como nada além de cereal a um bom tempo. – Dianna franziu o nariz, fazendo Lea rir. – Então é bom você me surpreender senhorita Lea. – Lea continuou rindo enquanto as duas iam para o carro. O coração de Dianna se apertava cada vez que a morena ria, sorria ou demonstrava qualquer tipo de felicidade perto dela. Ela gostava daquilo, e já tinha sido um progresso, certo?

–-x-

– O que exatamente seria _lasagne verdi? _– Dianna empurrava o carrinho, sempre observando o que Lea pegava nas prateleiras. Ela tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e encarava Lea.

– É só lasanha de massa verde... Eu não quero te assustar no primeiro jantar ou algo do tipo. – Lea riu baixinho.

Primeiro jantar, isso soava bem huh? – O segundo jantar já é uma boa hora pra me assustar? - Dianna sorriu de lado.

Lea a olhou nos olhos tão rápido que a loira nem conseguiu a encarar de volta.

– Eu – Eu... – Dianna observou a garota corando.

– Qual é o próximo ingrediente? – Ela falou calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Próxi- No próximo corredor.

Dianna apoiou o peso no carrinho e atravessou o corredor correndo e esperando que Lea a acompanhasse. Ela virou o carrinho para o próximo corredor com um olhar desafiador no rosto enquanto Lea estava a apenas alguns passos distantes dela, sorrindo e ainda com um tom rosado na pele da bochecha.

Meia hora depois, elas se encontravam na fila, esperando a vez de pagar. As duas tinham começado uma conversa sobre cachorros. Dianna iniciou a conversa, já que parecia ser um assunto que interessava a garota.

– Eu amo bulldogs! Eu sempre quis ter um mas meus pais não deixavam. – Lea fez um bico adorável. Dianna saiu de seu transe assim que alguém a cutucou. Uma garotinha puxava a barra de sua blusa, sorrindo envergonhada.

– Oi querida – Dianna agachou e mexeu no cabelo da garotinha.

– Você pode tirar uma foto comigo? – Ela tinha apele bem clara e cabelos escuros, a observando com admiração.

A mãe da menina apareceu logo atrás – Oh, me desculpe! Ela estava insistindo que tinha visto você andando aqui e fugiu de perto de mim só para poder ter certeza. – A mãe puxou a garota para perto de si. – Você me assustou filha!

– Mamãe, eu vou tirar uma foto com a Quinn! – A garotinha tinha os olhos brilhando em direção a Dianna e Lea observava tudo com os olhos igualmente brilhantes.

– Não atrapalhe a garota querida, ela está ocupada.

– Mas mãe...

Dianna resolveu interromper – Com licença, não tem problema algum ela querer tirar uma foto. É um prazer. – Ela voltou a agachar perto da garota. – Qual é o seu nome, linda?

– Mariana.

– Uh, que nome bonito. Você tem uma câmera pra gente poder tirar a foto? – A garotinha fez que sim com a cabeça e apontou para a mão da mãe que já estava ligando a câmera e apontando na direção das duas. Algumas fotos foram batidas enquanto dianna abraçava a cintura da garotinha, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no rosto. Dianna pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta promocional de glee. Ela assinou o papel:

"_Com muito amor, para uma garotinha muito especial._

_Quinn fabray "_

E entregou para a menina, junto com a caneta. A garotinha tinha lágrimas nos olhos e já estava prestes a sair de lá quando seu olhar parou em Lea.

– Quem é você? – a menina a encarava.

– Eu? Eu... Eu... – Lea olhava para os pés, sem saber o que falar.

– Ela é uma garota muito especial também – Dianna olhava em direção a Lea que corava furiosamente ao ouvir isso.

– Eu posso tirar uma foto com você também? – Mariana sorriu gentilmente para a morena.

– Cla- Claro. – Lea sorriu e se agachou perto da menina para tirar uma foto.

A mãe da garota agradeceu as duas e Mariana saiu dali saltitante, logo após abraçar mais uma vez Dianna.

As duas voltaram a atenção para as compras e pouco tempo depois, já estavam a caminho de volta para preparar o jantar.

– Você não deveria ter pagado tudo, eu que te chamei para jantar. – Lea encarava os carros lá fora, encostada na janela.

– Eu já te falei que não foi incomodo nenhum ter pagado.

– Eu posso não ser uma atriz famosa, mas eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar as coisas. – Lea falou num tom duro.

– Lea... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu – Dianna ergueu sua mão em direção ao braço da morena mas recuou, sem saber se tinha essa permissão de se aproximar. A loira era uma garota muito amorosa, então era difícil conviver com uma pessoa e não mostrar seu apoio, amizade ou qualquer outro sentimento através de gestos.

– Me desculpe. Eu não quis te ofender também. Acho que eu só fiquei um pouco frustrada depois daquela garotinha. – Lea desviou o olhar para o pescoço de Dianna. – Como é? Como é a sensação? – Lea mordeu o lábio.

– Que sensação? – Dianna encarava os olhos da morena, suplicando para que ela olhasse de volta.

– Como é a sensação de ter pessoas te admirando dessa forma? De ser conhecida, de ter fãs... – Dianna teve certeza de ter visto certa chama nos olhos de Lea. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela tirou uma das mãos do volante e tocou o rosto da garota para que ela a olhasse. Lea não pareceu tão relutante dessa vez e a encarou em silêncio. Dianna sorriu gentilmente, o olhar da morena era igual ao de uma adolescente, ela parecia ter uma alma jovem, escondida atrás de todos aqueles muros que ela montou ao seu redor.

– É a melhor sensação do mundo Lea. Às vezes quando você está se sentindo mal, basta entrar no twitter e ver as pessoas falando o quanto te admiram, ou sair na rua e ganhar um abraço inesperado de um fã. Alguns até mesmo choram e declaram seu amor. Alguns escrevem cartas enormes, te dão presentes. É um amor tão grande, uma energia tão boa, inexplicável... – Dianna falou, encarando os olhos de Lea e vendo as mudanças de sentimentos da morena cada vez que ela dizia algo. – É claro que tem algumas consequências, mas acho que tudo na vida tem. – Ela apontou com a cabeça para o retrovisor, onde elas podiam ver um carro de paparazzi seguindo as duas.

– Eu im-imagino. – Lea desviou o olhar do rosto de Dianna. – Eles devem ser bem insistentes.

– Nem me fale, às vezes eles enfiam essas câmeras nas nossas caras e mal podemos enxergar o caminho. Eles também fazem perguntas muito desnecessárias. Eu não me dou bem com paparazzis, mas aprendi a ignorar. Antes eu costumava gritar com alguns, mandando eles me deixarem em paz. Mas isso não vai acontecer, então eu fui obrigada a me acostumar.

– Mas vale a pena – Lea sorriu, sonhadoramente.

– Sim, vale muito a pena. Eu não me vejo trabalhando com outra coisa. – Elas haviam chegado ao condomínio e entraram no estacionamento.

–-x-

– Isso está com um cheiro maravilhoso Lea – Dianna percorria a cozinha, limpando algumas coisas que haviam ficado espalhadas na pia. A morena havia terminado o prato e agora elas esperavam sair do forno.

– Obrigado – Lea sorriu levemente – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa, você se importa de olhar a lasanha?

– Claro que não, mas você acha que dá tempo de eu ir ao meu apartamento buscar o Arthur?

Lea assentiu com a cabeça, já indo em direção ao banheiro. Dianna andou rapidamente, abrindo a porta e sendo recebida por um Arthur bem eufórico – Olá meu amor, eu também estava com saudades – Dianna ria, tentando desviar o rosto das lambidas que seu cachorro lhe dava – Você quer passear? Você vai conhecer uma pessoa e se comporte viu? – Ela o pegou no colo, depois buscou mais algumas coisas que queria e finalmente trancou a porta de seu apartamento atrás de si.

Assim que voltou para a sala de Lea, ela colocou o Arthur no chão, ele era mais pesado do que parecia, e foi para a cozinha. Sua boca praticamente foi parar no chão assim que viu a morena enrolada em uma tolha e agachada na frente do forno. Dianna soltou um gemido frustrado, o que fez Lea se assustar um pouco, desviando sua atenção para a loira ali atrás dela.

– Me desculpe! – Lea começou a falar, corando cada vez mais – Eu sai do banho e você não estava aqui e...

– Eu que me desculpo! Fui entrando como se fosse minha casa... – Dianna desviou o olhar das pernas da morena para o bem de sua sanidade mental – Deixe que eu tiro isso do forno – ela tentou passar por Lea mas as duas acabaram indo para o mesmo lado, e esse jogo continuou por mais algumas vezes até elas conseguirem se desviar uma da outra.

– Eu vou me trocar – Lea falou baixinho enquanto corria para fora dali.

Alguns minutos depois, os pratos já estavam na mesa de jantar, no centro a lasanha e uma garrafa de vinho que Dianna tinha pegado em sua casa. Ela começou a abrir a garrafa, tentando retirar a rolha, e foi quando ela olhou para cima, encontrando uma morena vestida casualmente, sua mão foi com tanta força em direção a garrafa que fez a rolha voar em uma direção qualquer. A direção errada.


	3. You're perfectly flawed

– Meu deus, me desculpe Lea! Vem, senta aqui... – Dianna puxou a cadeira para a outra se sentar. – Eu sou tão estabanada, você está bem? Eu vou pegar gelo! – Lea mal conseguia responder, ela estava com a mão na testa, apertando e um pouco zonza.

Dianna correu até a cozinha, retirou alguns gelos do freezer e os enrolou num pano qualquer. Voltou para a sala e suspirou ao ver Lea apoiando a cabeça para trás e encostada na cadeira.

Ela se inclinou sobre Lea, pressionando o gelo sobre o local da batida. A morena levou um pequeno susto com a aproximação que ela não tinha notado e abriu os olhos.

Dianna sorria em sua direção. – Eu sinto muito... Eu me distrai e...

– Não foi nada Dianna – Ela colocou a mão sobre a da loira, pressionando com mais força o gelo. – Eu estou bem. – Ela soltou a mão da garota, se desvencilhando do gelo também.

Lea ficou sem saber o que fazer direito, já que Dianna continuava inclinada sobre ela, e então ela pigarreou. Seus olhos voltados para um ponto atrás da loira.

Dianna pareceu perceber a situação estranha e se afastou. Levou o pano para a cozinha e voltou para se sentar de frente a Lea na mesa.

– Bem, vamos começar isso de novo, certo? – Lea assentiu timidamente, focando sua atenção nas mãos de Dianna. – Eu vou me levantar, pegar o vinho, e te oferecer. – Ela foi dizendo isso, enquanto se levantava e fazia exatamente aquelas coisas. Pegou a garrafa de vinho e derramou na taça de Lea, dando uma piscada para ela quando terminou. Depois se serviu e voltou para seu lugar.

Lea dava risadas baixinhas, Dianna era boba.

– Obrigado – Ela sussurrou, bebendo um pouco do vinho.

Ambas se serviram e começaram a comer em silêncio. Lea batucava os pés no chão, fazendo com que um leve barulho, um pouco irritante, soasse pela sala de jantar.

– A comida está deliciosa Lea! Uau, a melhor que já comi... Você está gostando? – Dianna quebrou o silêncio, encarando a morena enquanto colocava mais uma garfada de lasanha na boca.

– Uhhn? Uh... Uhum – Lea assentiu com a cabeça. – Está boa.

– É mesmo? Por que a única coisa que você fez até agora foi triturar toda a lasanha no seu prato.

Lea deixou o pé bater em um dos lados da mesa, soltando um grunhido de dor. – Desculpa. – Ela se concentrou no seu prato.

– Você não precisa se desculpar Lea. Se você não se sente a vontade, eu não vou te forçar. Mas como você me prometeu, eu meio que queria que você jantasse MESMO comigo. – Dianna sorriu de orelha a orelha e Lea rapidamente a encarou antes de voltar a atenção para seu prato e colocar uma garfada na boca. – Eu não quero que você faça isso contra sua vontade ok?

Lea começou a responder, mas se lembrou que estava de boca cheia, terminando de mastigar antes de continuar. – Eu quero... – Dianna a ficou observando em silêncio por mais algum tempo, ainda sorrindo, e Lea sentia suas orelhas queimando. A muito tempo alguém não se aproximava dela assim, intensamente. – Você é muito diferente do que eu imaginava. Uh, de uma forma boa, claro. – Lea finalizou, colocando mais um pedaço de lasanha na boca.

– É mesmo? Por quê? – Dianna bebeu um pouco de vinho, ela já havia comido praticamente toda a lasanha em seu prato. Aquilo realmente estava bom.

– Eu, bem, eu... Você seria exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu evitaria falar. – A morena falou rapidamente, imitando o gesto de Dianna e bebendo um pouco de seu vinho. Dianna ergueu uma sobrancelha. – É que vo-você é muito bonita, é o tipo de pessoa que nunca olharia duas vezes para uma pessoa como eu. – Ela se explicou, colocando apenas mais uma garfada na boca antes de largar os talheres e se encostar na cadeira.

Dianna ergueu ainda mais a sobrancelha – Lea... Você é linda. E eu realmente quero me aproximar de você. Eu sei que pode ser estranho, e que você não confia em mim, mas eu espero que nós possamos nos conhecer melhor. Você é exatamente a pessoa que eu olharia duas, três, quatro, mil vezes. - Dianna deu uma risada e Lea deixou o cabelo cair no rosto.

– Obrigado, mesmo sabendo que tudo que você falou é mentira. – Ela suspirou, ainda se escondendo atrás de seus cabelos.

– Você não se acha bonita? – Dianna perguntou, realmente parecendo perplexa.

– Dianna... – ela riu sarcasticamente.

– O que? – A loira se serviu um pouco mais de vinho e fez um sinal para Lea, perguntando se ela queria mais. Ela recusou.

– Eu não gosto muito de beber. – Lea deu um sorrisinho fraco.

– Bem... Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – Dianna riu e começou a contar algumas histórias vergonhosas sobre ela.

Em algum momento, Lea passou a parar de encarar todos os cantos da casa, e se focou no rosto de Dianna. Ela não sabia em que parte da conversa aquilo tinha acontecido. Se foi quando Dianna contou que no seu aniversário do ano passado, ela ficou tão bêbada que acabou dando em cima de um cara de 60 anos, ou se tinha sido na parte em que a loira começou a gargalhar alto.

A loira limpava algumas lágrimas que escorriam do seu rosto enquanto Lea a observava, hipnotizada.

_Urgh, chega a doer ficar olhando pra alguém tão bonito. Ela é perfeita. É gentil, engraçada e linda, simplesmente maravilhosa._

De repente Lea se sentiu tensa, todas suas inseguranças voltando. Ela abaixou o olhar e todos aqueles pensamentos que ela tanto tentava afastar voltaram. Seu nariz era grande demais, seu corpo pequeno demais. Seus cabelos não eram loiros e ela não tinha aqueles olhos. Ela mal conseguia se sentir bem com uma roupa. Nada parecia ficar bom nela, já em Dianna, ela acreditava que até mesmo um moletom a deixaria perfeita.

– Eu falei alguma coisa Lea? – Dianna a observava cuidadosamente.

– Você lembra que ontem me falou que seria bom eu conversar com um estranho? Naquele caso, você?

– Sim, por quê? – Dianna se inclinou mais sobre a mesa, se sentindo levemente tonta. _Talvez_ ela estivesse começando a ficar bêbada.

– A partir do momento que você se aproxima de mim, você não vai mais ser uma estranha Dianna... Esse é o meu medo.

– Mas Lea... - a loira fez um bico.

– Eu não estou dizendo que não podemos ser amigas, mas eu acho que você não deveria querer isso.

– Mas eu quero! – Dianna apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e Lea observou uma aliança em seu dedo mas não perguntou nada. A loira seguiu o olhar dela e sorriu. – Que foi?

Lea se levantou e começou a retirar as coisas da mesa. Dianna levantou rapidamente e começou a fazer a mesma coisa.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lea respondeu – Nada... Eu só fiquei um pouco curiosa, você e aquele cara do filme né? – Ela colocou os pratos na pia, depois pegou as coisas na mão da loira e colocou junto com o resto.

– Mais ou menos. – Dianna bufou, seguindo novamente Lea, dessa vez até a sala. – Ah meu deus, eu esqueci totalmente de te apresentar o Arthur! – Ela falou, um pouco animada demais, enquanto ia até um canto da sala e pegava seu cachorro, que estava dormindo tranquilamente, no colo. – Então quer dizer que aqui você se comporta né? – Dianna beijou o rosto de Arthur, e ele fez um barulho enquanto acordava.

Dianna se sentou ao lado de Lea e colocou o Arthur no colo dela. A morena sentiu aquela familiar tranquilidade lhe atingir.

– Dianna, ele é lindo! – Lea o abraçou com força, dando vários beijinhos nele. – Oi Arthur, você é muito bonito. – Arthur fazia a maior festa no colo da morena, lambendo ela inteira. Lea riu quando ele deu uma lambida em seu rosto.

– Arthur! Se comporte. – Dianna ria junto e tentou tirar ele do colo de Lea, mas a morena fez que não com a cabeça e o agarrou ainda mais.

Mais uma vez elas ficaram em silêncio, algo que estava começando a se tornar comum, mas que não incomodava nem um pouco as duas. Pelo contrário, elas se sentiam bem uma perto da outra. Era ridículo pensar isso, mas Lea estava se acostumando com a presença da loira, mesmo elas tendo se conhecido a dois dias. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se apegava a alguém, ou que confiava nas pessoas rápido. Mas parecia tão _fácil _gostar de Dianna.

– Como assim, mais ou menos? – Lea pareceu lembrar da conversa de antes, e Arthur já tinha se acalmado no colo dela enquanto ganhava um cafuné. Dianna olhou as mãos da mulher, eram tão pequenas. Adoráveis, ela concluiu pra si mesma.

– Uhn? – Dianna voltou a olhar o rosto de Lea.

– Eu perguntei se você e aquele cara do filme namoravam, e você me disse 'mais ou menos'.

– Ah. Alex. – Ela mordeu o lábio, sem dizer mais nada. – Bem, é complicado.

– Uh, ok. – Lea finalizou, sem querer pressionar Dianna. Quem era ela pra pressionar a pessoa que tinha sido mais legal com ela em toda sua vida, sem nem a conhecer?

– Ele é um bom amigo sabe, mas... Lea – Dianna começou a batucar em seu cachorro.

– Sim, Dianna?

– Olha pra mim, por favor? – Lea obedeceu e a olhou no rosto, esperando a loira continuar.

– Eu sou gay. – Dessa vez quem quebrou o contato visual foi Dianna, ela não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa. Ela voltou a olhar para Lea e interrompeu a garota antes que ela falasse. – Eu sei que parece sem sentido eu te falar isso do nada. Mas você está sendo sincera comigo sem nem me conhecer, eu não quero ter que mentir pra você.

– Dianna, não precisa se explicar. – Lea realmente não estava ligando para aquilo. Não mudaria nada. Ela nunca entenderá porque as pessoas agiam como se homossexualismo fosse algo para se esconder, para sentir medo de assumir. Ela riu um pouco ao imaginar um filho chegando para o pai e dizendo "pai, eu sou hetero!" e o pai ficando decepcionado. Era um dos motivos de ela odiar a sociedade, essas regras, essas tentativas de controlar a mente das pessoas e mostrar que só existia uma forma de viver. Ela era fraca, e muitas vezes deixou as pessoas lhe deixarem mal.

– Por que você está rindo? – Dianna agora tinha os olhos arregalados. – Eu te deixei desconfortável não é mesmo? - A loira parecia apavorada.

– Dianna! Eu não me importo... Nunca julgaria alguém, em hipótese alguma, não importa o que a pessoa me dissesse. Mas eu tenho que confessar que foi uma baita surpresa.

Dianna soltou o ar – Sério?

– Sério... Você. Gay. Eu já posso imaginar um monte de caras decepcionados quando souberem disso.

– Não Lea, ninguém pode saber, por favor! – Dianna sentou um pouco mais perto. – Eu e Alex estamos tendo que fingir esse relacionamento por causa do filme, mas... Depois a gente pode terminar.

– Eu nunca contaria para alguém Dianna, mas você tem que concordar que muita gente do sexo oposto se mataria para ter uma chance com você. – Lea riu baixinho – Relaxa.

Dianna pareceu realmente relaxar um pouco e sorriu, se sentindo envergonhada pela primeira vez. – Uhn, muita gente do mesmo sexo também. – Ela falou com um tom convencido.

– Ah é? – Lea riu de novo. – Eu não duvido disso, você deve fazer as pessoas questionarem a própria sexualidade.

– Uh, talvez... Eu estou fazendo você se questionar? – Dianna sorriu de lado, levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Lea arregalou os olhos e abaixou o rosto, sem saber o que responder. Ela começou a bater os pés no chão. – Eu, uhn, eu...

– Só estou brincando Lea, não fica assim. – Dianna, de repente, abraçou a morena, a pegando desprevenida. Alguns segundos depois ela se afastou – Desculpa! Eu sei que você não gosta muito disso, mas é que foi por instinto! – Dianna sorriu. – Obrigado por me escutar e me entender.

– Tud-Tudo bem. – Lea ficou quieta por uns segundos. – Isso é tão ridículo. Você acaba de descobrir um monte de coisas horríveis de mim, e fica preocupada com o que eu vou achar de você quando me contar que é gay. Eu que devia sentir vergonha de ainda falar com você...

– Não – Dianna balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos se bagunçarem mais ainda. – Você parece ser uma ótima pessoa Lea, e eu espero que daqui a algum tempo eu prove pra você que pode confiar em mim.

– Obrigado – Lea sorriu calmamente.

– Sem contar que você é tão educada, isso é adorável. – Dianna fez uma careta engraçada, parecendo se arrepender de falar aquilo.

– Uhn – Lea corou, seus pés nunca parando de bater no chão.

– Boooom, eu acho melhor eu ir embora. – De repente, uma tristeza tomou conta de Lea. Ela não deixou transparecer por fora, mas ela queria que a garota continuasse lá. Dianna se levantou, pegando Arthur em seu colo e indo em direção à porta, mas se virando antes de sair. – Espera. Eu me esqueci completamente... Eu sei que não conversamos sobre isso, mas você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?

– Sim, eu acho que sim – Lea sorriu.

– Ok, então, a gente se fala depois. – Dianna se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena, tendo a reação que ela já esperava da garota. Cabeça abaixada e cabelo na cara.

Lea fechou a porta, se sentindo mal de repente. Ela olhou em volta sem saber o que fazer agora. Começou a balançar o corpo sobre os pés e batucar os dedos na coxa.

A loira deu alguns passos pelo corredor, se sentindo meio alegre por causa do vinho, mas mesmo assim, não estava bêbada. Ela parou quando pensamentos e imagens que ela preferia evitar surgiram na sua cabeça. Lea sozinha em casa, depois de ter sido intimada a comer.

Quando ela viu, já estava de novo na porta da morena e bateu várias vezes, se apavorando com a demora. Ok, não tinha passado nem um segundo, mas mesmo assim, parecia estar demorando uma eternidade. Lea abriu a porta, olhando para os pés da loira com uma cara confusa.

– Oi – Dianna sorriu de novo. – Posso entrar?

– Dianna, você está bêbada? – Lea sussurrou.

– Eu? Não, não! Eu demoro pra ficar bêbada. Mas eu achei que eu poderia ficar aqui hoje, o que você acha? Eu posso dormir na sala! E o Arthur também – Ela passou a mão na cabeça do cachorro, que encarava a morena com literalmente, olhos de cachorrinho. – Eu acordo bem cedo, então espero que eu não te incomode. – Dianna disparou, já entrando de novo no apartamento.

Lea pareceu um pouco confusa mas fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu a loira, que já estava sentada no sofá novamente.

– Uhn, quer assis-assistir um filme? – Lea sorriu levemente, se sentindo bem de novo com a presença da loira ali.

– Um filme me parece uma ótima escolha! – Dianna se ajeitou no sofá enquanto Lea colocava o filme. A morena se ajeitou ao lado de Dianna e sorriu para a televisão, tentando disfarçar o quanto ela estava gostando daquilo. Ela tinha uma amiga, uma pessoa que parecia se importar com ela. Ela mal percebeu quando Arthur se ajeitou perto dela, fazendo sua manga da blusa subir, ela sentiu um calafrio ao perceber o olhar de Dianna no seu pulso, encarando sem expressão.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer, esse era o problema de se aproximar das pessoas. Ela não queria _aquele_ olhar.

Quando ela começou a sentir as lágrimas nos olhos, Dianna virou o corpo em sua direção e puxou a manga da blusa para baixo com delicadeza, virou para a frente da televisão e voltou a assistir o filme como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lea relaxou um pouco, ainda se sentindo envergonhada com aquilo, mas se acalmou muito mais quando a mão de Dianna alcançou seu pulso e começou a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares.

Não, ela provavelmente não teria ficado bem. Ela com certeza teria ido até o banheiro e feito aquele desespero parar. Mas por algum motivo, aquela mulher ali do lado, pareceu perceber, pareceu notar. De repente, ela não se sentia tão sozinha.


	4. I'm such a disgrace

_Ali, naquele momento, ela podia sentir a solidão, o medo, a fraqueza. Sempre somos criados de uma maneira que nos faça acreditar que o ato de "estar só" é considerado algo terrível._

_Aliás, um assunto que muitos não gostavam de se gabar, a solidão. Através de todos esses anos, ela havia aprendido outra coisa. Os momentos de solidão são importantes para todos. É o momento em que refletimos e ouvimos o som da nossa própria mente, longe das vaidades e problemas mundanos._

_A vida nem sempre lhe ajuda, muitas vezes é cruel. Mas pare e pense por um minuto, seria a morte realmente uma forma de escapar? Não seria a vida, a melhor forma de vencer os medos?_

–-x-

Dianna acordou sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso. Ela não se lembrava do momento em que tinha dormido e nem de como ela havia deitado, muito menos da onde tinha surgido aquele cobertor com um cheiro maravilhoso. Ele era estampado com vacas por toda parte e era lindo. Dianna queria um cobertor igual a aquele, porque ela não tinha um mesmo?

Ela concluiu uma coisa. Estava muito atrasada para as gravações de Glee. Dianna se levantou tão rapidamente que tudo em sua volta girou. Depois de recuperar seu equilíbrio, ela procurou seu celular no bolso da calça e se desesperou ao ver 3 chamadas perdidas de Cory e 1 de Mark. Ela estava definitivamente ferrada.

Ryan lhe daria uma bronca, ainda mais ao vê-la chegando daquela forma, com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, de cara amassada e alegando ter dormido na casa de uma suposta amiga. Todos ali sabiam sobre sua opção sexual, inclusive Ryan, que por ser gay também, rapidamente sacou. Dianna havia sido alertada para tomar cuidado. Assim como Kevin e Darren que também eram "assumidos". Somente Chris, que obviamente era gay, era assumido em público.

Ryan disse que acabaria estragando tudo se a garota "mais bonita da série" se assumisse gay. Dianna achava aquilo ridículo, mas não podia perder uma oportunidade em sua vida como Glee.

Ela olhou em volta do apartamento de Lea. Pensou em deixar um bilhete. A garota devia estar dormindo e provavelmente não era sua hora de acordar. Mas um bilhete parecia tão frio...

Enquanto ela pensava e se decidia sobre o que fazer, a morena surgiu no corredor, abraçada a um hipopótamo roxo e com um pijama curto com vaquinhas sobre ele todo.

– Bom dia – Lea disse, acanhada.

– Eu espero que não tenha te acordado! Fiz muito barulho? Eu estou tão atrasada! Ryan vai me matar – A loira mexia nos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais.

– Por que não deixou um bilhete e saiu? – Lea esfregou os olhos.

– Bem... Eu estava pensando nisso, só não me pareceu muito adequado.

– Me parece bem adequado na verdade... – Lea sorriu, terminando de esfregar os olhos e se espreguiçando.

Dianna sorriu de volta. Aquela garota ali na frente era a imagem mais perfeita que ela já havia visto em toda sua vida.

– Ele ou ela tem um nome?

– Quem? – Lea franziu a testa, sem entender. Dianna apontou para o hipopótamo – Aaah, na verdade tem. Mas não faz muito sentido...

– Se você colocou um nome é porque faz sentido de alguma forma. – Dianna continuou sorrindo encorajadoramente, se sentando num dos braços do sofá da sala.

Lea veio saltitando, ou seria coisa da cabeça da loira?, até se sentar ao lado de Dianna no sofá. – Bem, é u-uma longa histó-histó- his – ela pigarreou – história. – A loira continuou a encarando, esperando Lea continuar. – Bem – Ela focou o olhar em um ponto distante dos olhos esverdeados. – Quando eu era pequena, fiquei internada diversas vezes, e ás vezes eu ficava um pouco deprimida por passar tanto tempo isolada. Um dia minha enfermeira disse que eu precisava procurar algo que eu gostasse, e que me fizesse bem. Naquele dia eu fui dar uma volta com meu pai pelo hospital. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje...

**Muitos anos atrás...**

"_Os olhos dela brilharam. Era tão grande e tão, tão... grande. Seu primeiro extinto foi puxar a barra da camisa de seu pai enquanto apontava para o grande urso na prateleira "papai, eu quero aquele"!". Seu pai lhe lançou um sorriso carinhoso e disse "Querida, infelizmente o papai não tem dinheiro para comprar esse... Escolhe um menor, huh?"._

_A expressão da garotinha mudou totalmente. Ela não queria outro, queria aquele. Ela queria o Pooh. O ursinho Pooh era inteligente e dizia coisas bonitas para ela nos desenhos. _

_Sem ter muitas opções, ela acabou saindo de lá com um hipopótamo meio roxo, ele era bem menor que o Pooh e sem graça. Ela queria o Pooh. _

"_Tia Cátia me disse para eu me agarrar a algo quando me sentisse muito sozinha", ela pensou. Mas como poderia se sentir segura com aquele hipopótamo? Suas orelhas eram feias, seu corpo meio desengonçado. Ele não a protegeria de nada!_

_Cátia era a enfermeira responsável pela ala das crianças do hospital. A garotinha de olhos castanhos a admirava, já tinha se acostumado com a presença da mulher._

_Ela coloria muito lá, assistia desenhos e odiava quando não a deixavam sair do quarto. Ás vezes ela fugia e corria pelos corredores com o soro pendurado em seu braço... Aquilo, naquele momento, parecia ser a melhor forma de liberdade de todas. _

_Ás vezes ela chorava. Não gostava da sensação de acordar no hospital sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Ás vezes ela desejava ser uma criança normal. Ir para a escola todos os dias e ter amigos. Mas tudo a sua volta, durante muito anos, foram paredes brancas e adultos. _

"_Adultos me tratam como idiota" – Rachel apertava seu hipopótamo no peito enquanto tentava dormir. – "Você vai se chamar pooh! Ursinho Pooh, eu sei que você é um hipopótamo, mas espero que não se importe..." – Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos da garotinha de 8 anos. – "Ele sempre falava que palavras longas o confundiam, eu concordo com ele."_

_Talvez se ela não fosse assim, pudesse passar mais tempo em casa. – "Tia Cátia me disse que vou melhorar, mas esse soro me incomoda e me deixa marcas na pele. Eu não gosto de sentir dor pooh, é ruim, e dói."_

_Rachel agarrou com mais força o hipopótamo, que agora tinha um nome – "Quando eu for adulta, vou proibir todos de serem tristes..." – Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos –" Até que você é confiável Pooh, ainda não gosto da sua cor, mas eu posso abraça-lo perfeitamente com_igo, _e isso me faz bem." _

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

– Viu, eu disse que não fazia muito sentido. – Lea se encolhia, todas as recordações voltaram para sua cabeça como um filme. Claro que ela tinha resumido a história para Dianna, apenas dizendo sobre como ela conseguiu o hipopótamo.

– Você é... Lea, meu deus. – O jeito que a morena falava as coisas deixava Dianna boba. Ela era tão inocente e tão fofa. – Nunca mude Lea, nunca. – A loira teve que se segurar para não deixar uma lágrima cair ao ver Lea falando sobre um simples bichinho de pelúcia. – Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você...

– Isso é bom? – A garota disse, ainda se encolhendo, como um sussurro.

– Isso é ótimo Lea, ótimo! – Dianna sabia que vivia em seu próprio mundinho a maior parte do tempo também, mas Lea tinha em sua cabeça, um universo paralelo, onde tudo parecia ser diferente. Ao olhar para a morena, Dianna sentia a dor, o medo, todas as inseguranças. Mas quando Lea falava com ela, era tão diferente.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, Lea ainda encarava um ponto qualquer da sala, enquanto Dianna observava o rosto da morena.

– Eu acho melhor eu ir gravar agora, algo me diz que vou levar uma bela de uma bronca!

Lea rapidamente se levantou – Eu ne – nem te ofereci nada para comer ou beber! Sint-Sinto muito.

– Não precisa Lea, eu nem estou com fome. Acho que comi demais aquela sua maravilhosa lasanha ontem. – Dianna sorriu sinceramente, se levantando também.

– Ok... – Lea continuou parada em frente à outra mulher. Dianna aproveitou a oportunidade e a encarou nos olhos, sorrindo.

– Eu acho melhor – Dianna pigarreou, desconcertada. – Acho melhor eu ir. – Ao dizer isso, ela já começou a olhar em volta para ver se não tinha esquecido nada. Lea segurou seu braço para que ela parasse.

Ao perceber o que tinha feito, a morena sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. – Vo- Você, você va-vai – Ela respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar nas palavras. Ás vezes era tão difícil... falar.

Dianna se virou totalmente de frente para a baixinha, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos e o levantando. – Lea, respira ok? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Lea assentiu, sentindo um conforto naquelas palavras. – Você vai voltar pra cá? – Ela mordeu o lábio – Quer dizer, voc-você pode vir aqui quando quiser... Se você quiser.

Dianna sorriu, colocando um braço em volta de Lea protetoramente e sem nem notar o próprio gesto, parecia tão natural, ela não podia evitar. – É lógico que sim, sempre vou querer Lea. Se você quiser minha presença aqui, claro.

Lea novamente fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo algo estranho. Era um alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo a fazia ter vontade de chorar. – Você pode me abraçar se quiser... – Lea abaixou a cabeça novamente, se aproximando mais de Dianna.

A loira, pega de surpresa, sem pensar duas vezes abraçou Lea com força, mas da forma mais carinhosa que já tinha abraçado alguém. Minutos se passaram e nenhuma das duas se mexeu. Dianna estava perdida naquele perfume, e na sensação da baixinha com aquelas roupas curtas, apertando o corpo sobre o dela. Era muito mais do que uma atração física para a loira, ela tinha um carinho imenso, e ela não sabia como aquilo poderia surgir em tão pouco tempo. Já Lea segurava as lágrimas que por algum motivo, naquele momento, pareciam impossíveis de permanecer trancadas em seu peito. – Eu sempre vou querer Lea, sempre. Obrigado.

Lea apertou suas duas mãos na cintura da garota mais alta, as mãos dela eram tão pequenas... – Obrigado pelo que? – Ela disse, com a boca próxima ao ouvido de Dianna.

– Por me deixar tentar entrar no seu mundinho Lee – A morena sorriu ao ouvir o apelido. Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer e se separou da loira lentamente. As duas ficaram se encarando até o telefone de Dianna começar a tocar.

– Eu preciso MESMO ir – Dianna sorriu timidamente.

– Eu não vou mais te segurar. – Lea sorriu de volta – Tchau – Ela acenou com a mão.

Dianna se inclinou e beijou a bochecha da morena, tendo a reação de sempre como resposta. Ela adorava aquela reação, faria isso pelo resto da vida se fosse para ver Lea acanhada daquele jeito.

–-x-

– DIANNA!

– OOOOI – Dianna se virou em direção à voz que não parecia nem um pouco contente atrás dela. Ela segurava as chaves do carro na mão enquanto corria para o estúdio e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso culpado no rosto.

– Onde você estava? Sabe que o Ryan não gosta de atrasos! Ele está uma fera. – Amber se aproximou. – E que sorriso culpado é esse? DIANNA AGRON! – A loira colocou as duas mãos no rosto, com vergonha. Amber era a "mãe" de todo o cast. Por ser a mais velha e já ter uma filha, seus conselhos pareciam sempre dar certo e serem os melhores. Ela também tinha algum tipo de dom, pois sempre sabia exatamente o que cada um estava pensando.

– Amber, se eu te disser que estava com uma amiga, você vai acreditar em mim? – Dianna finalmente alcançou Amber, que a encarava de um jeito desconfiado.

– Mas é claro que não! Dianna Agron, com uma _amiga. _Todo mundo sabe que você é a que mais flerta do cast!

Dianna fingiu estar ofendida. – Mas que absurdo! Aquela entrevista foi... Foi tudo mentira! Vocês devem ter combinado de votar em mim só pra me deixar com vergonha!

– Aham, claro Dianna, claro. Você vai me falar onde estava ou não?

– Eu juro que eu estava com uma amiga! – Amber continuou a encarando da mesma forma. – Ok, já que nem você acredita, acho melhor eu inventar uma mentira pro Ryan né? Não quero ouvir sermões hoje.

– Sim, arranje uma desculpa melhor little Lamb! – Amber piscou, indo pra direção oposta e rindo ao ver as orelhas de Dianna ficando vermelhas de vergonha por causa do apelido.

Dianna entrou correndo no estúdio e deu de cara com a conselheira vocal e Ryan conversando. Ela se aproximou como um cachorro quando sabe que fez coisa errada.

– Ora ora, olha quem resolveu aparecer! E com a mesma roupa de ontem... Devo me preocupar? – Dianna soltou o ar ao constatar que Ryan parecia mais preocupado do que com raiva.

– Eu passei a noite na casa de uma amiga – Dianna enfatizou a última palavra, resolvendo falar a verdade, já que eventualmente Lea iria acabar se tornando uma pessoa frequente na sua vida. – Uma amiga Ryan – Ela repetiu ao perceber o mesmo olhar que Amber tinha, no rosto do homem.

– Ok – Ele fez um sinal com as mãos para que eles conversassem depois. – Você tem duas músicas que precisam ser gravadas em uma hora antes que você tenha que ir embora, consegue?

– Sim, claro. Obrigado Ryan. – Dianna sorriu, já entrando na cabine de gravação.

–-x -

– Eu estou morta Alex – Dianna tinha acabado de chegar ao outro estúdio, o do filme. Ela vestia uma calça de moletom, uma regata branca e uma bota confortável. Ela se jogou sobre o amigo, que estava sentado num sofá, lendo suas falas.

Alex a observou se aconchegar com a cabeça no seu colo e sorriu enquanto mexia nos cabelos da loira. Os dois tinham se tornado muito amigos, acho que foi um dos motivos que aceitaram fingir um relacionamento. Ambos sabiam que eles se respeitavam demais para sequer tentar ultrapassar a linha de amizade. – Posso saber por que exatamente?

– Ryan me fez gravar duas músicas hoje em uma hora porque cheguei atrasada. – Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

– uuhn, Dianna Agron se atrasando? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O que você estava fazendo?

– Eu dormi na casa de uma amiga e acordei atrasada. Também ficamos conversando e perdi ainda mais o horário, e... Ela parou ao notar mais uma vez um olhar desconfiado. – Até você Alex?! O que vocês acham que eu sou? Um garotinho na puberdade?! Arrrgh.

– Nem adianta ficar brava, _Charlie._ Você tem essa cara e esse jeitinho inocente mas não me engana não ok?

– Eu te odeio Alex! – Ela jogou uma almofada que estava ali do lado nele – Não acredito que te contei sobre o "Charlie", eu nunca mais fico bêbada perto de você. Hunf – Dianna bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Ok, ok. Sem agressões físicas por favor! – Ele sorriu, jogando a almofada de volta. – Mas é sério Di, não vai me contar a verdade?

Dianna se levantou, mordendo o lábio. – Você já teve a sensação de que conhece alguém há muito tempo mesmo tendo visto a pessoa pouquíssimas vezes?

– Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

– Eu conheci uma garota, e parece que nos conhecemos á anos, mas não a conheço nem há um mês! É ridículo eu sei, mas eu me sinto diferente perto dela. – Dianna sorriu ao lembrar-se do rosto de Lea.

– Bom, isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas você já ouviu falar em reencarnação? Então, vai saber... – Alex soltou uma risada e Dianna revirou os olhos. – Ei, é sério ok? Mas se você precisar conversar, nós podemos ir pra minha casa depois.

– Sério? Isso seria ótimo, obrigado Alex – Ela abraçou o garoto que tinha se tornado mais do que um companheiro de filme, era um grande amigo.

–-x-

Lea saiu o mais rápido do banheiro ao ouvir o telefone tocar sem parar. Lavou as mãos e correu, alcançando o aparelho:

– Alô? – Lea se concentrou no telefone, tentando ouvir a voz do outro lado. – Alô?

– Lea Michele? – Uma voz que a morena não reconhecia surgiu do outro lado.

– Sim, quem é?

– Nós ligamos para avisar que você passou no teste e foi a escolhida para ser a atriz principal da peça, você aceita?

– Ah... N-Não. Me desculpe, eu acabei aceitando outro papel que me ofereceram antes, mas muito obrigado. – A morena mentiu, querendo terminar com aquela conversa logo.

– Ah, sentimos muito! Você seria perfeita para o papel! Tem uma linda voz e uma grande carreira pela frente! Boa sorte.

– Muito obrigada, tenha um bom dia. – Assim que ela desligou o telefone, não pode deixar de sorrir, ele a achava boa o suficiente para ter uma carreira.

A morena mordeu o lábio, indo em direção ao som no canto da sala e cantando junto com a melodia de uma de suas músicas preferidas. Ela só desejava que não fosse tão covarde, que não tivesse o corpo tão destruído e o coração tão vazio. Lea havia desistido de seus sonhos a muito tempo, sempre a ligavam de volta quando fazia testes, mas ela sempre mentia.

– Eu sou uma covarde, esse é o problema. Eu não quero lidar com tudo que eu passo, eu não quero conversar com ninguém, e não posso começar uma carreira cheia de mentiras. – Lea falou para si mesma, enquanto encarava o teto. – Ela puxou uma das almofadas do sofá e retirou dali algo embrulhado num papel higiênico. A morena desenrolou tudo e abriu em cima da mesinha de centro, observou cada um dos objetos e escolheu um. Sem pensar coerentemente, ela passou a lâmina sobre a pele da sua coxa, sentido o alívio repentino. Ela fez isso repetidas vezes, e novamente fez a mesma coisa no pulso esquerdo. – Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito – Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer, sentindo o prazer que era aquela dor de se machucar.


	5. The same lie

_**Eu nunca consegui entender. Juro que tentei. E foram tantas as vezes... Tentando me encaixar nas pessoas. **_

_**Mas sempre acabava sendo considerada estranha, sonhadora demais. Acho que nunca tive alguém que pudesse confiar plenamente. Meus "amigos" diziam palavras que me feriam, e eles pareciam nem perceber. Na verdade, eles pareciam se sentir bem ao me deixarem mal.**_

_**Eu não quero viver num mundo onde preciso fingir interesse por certas coisas. Eu só quero ser feliz, achar uma maneira de ser feliz.**_

_**Foi quando percebi que era diferente, que comecei a me afastar de tudo, de todos. As pessoas passavam por mim mas eu só enxergava borrões. **_

_**Eu prefiro morrer tentando ser alguém diferente, do que viver seguindo todas essas regras estúpidas.**_

_**-x-**_

_**Lea's Flashback**_

_- Tia cátia! – Lea pulava alegremente. O máximo que ela conseguia pular, considerando o gesso em sua perna que tinha um peso muito desproporcional ao corpo pequeno e magro._

_- Querida! Como você esta? – Tia Cátia estava de costas e assim que se virou seus olhos se esbugalharam em direção a perna e o braço de Lea. – Querida, o que aconteceu com você?_

_- Ah... – Lea abaixou a cabeça. – O mesmo de sempre tia Cátia... Aquelas meninas da escola._

_- Lea, você contou isso para seus pais? – A mulher se abaixou na frente da morena, que naquela época estava com apenas nove anos._

_- Não! E você não pode contar, por favooor! Eu falei para eles que cai! – Ela fez um bico. _

_- Como aconteceu isso? – Cátia segurou o braço engessado da garota com carinho, a olhando nos olhos._

_- Eu estava no topo da escada e antes mesmo de conseguir fazer alguma coisa, aquela garota, a Bianca sabe? – Cátia acenou afirmativamente – Ela me empurrou lá do topo e eu quebrei minha perna e meu pulso._

_- Meu deus Lea. – Cátia abraçou a garotinha, tentando passar o máximo de amor através daquilo. – Você é uma menina muito corajosa viu?_

_- Você promete que não vai contar para os meus pais?_

_- Sim, eu prometo... – A mulher sorriu mais ainda, tranquilizando Lea. _

_- Então me dá seu dedinho! – Lea esticou o dedinho na direção da enfermeira. As duas enlaçaram os dedinhos e Cátia finalizou com um beijinho na mão de Lea. _

_- Você vai brincar comigo tia Cátia? Minha mãe está trabalhando, dessa vez quem me trouxe para o hospital foi a minha babá. Eu odeio ter uma babá! Ela acha que é minha mãe! – Lea bufou, cruzando os braços e fazendo a enfermeira rir._

_- Querida, você tem que obedecer a sua babá. Ela só quer o seu bem. Afinal, quem te trouxe pro hospital foi ela, não foi?_

_- Sim... Mas você vai brincar comigo ou não? - Cátia olhou para seu pulso, conferindo o horário. Precisava dar atenção para os outros pacientes também, mesmo que Lea tivesse algo que a obrigasse a se preocupar mais que o normal. _

_- Agora não vai dar... Mais tarde eu passo lá na brinquedoteca pra te buscar ok?_

_- Ah, tudo bem. – Lea sorriu tristemente. Raramente tinha alguém na brinquedoteca, e quando ela via alguma criança lá, os pais estavam junto e ela não queria atrapalhar aquele momento. Seus pais também ficavam lá às vezes, mas eles trabalhavam fora o dia inteiro._

_Lea se despediu da tia Cátia e começou a andar em direção a brinquedoteca sozinha. Junto com ela, sempre tinha aquele soro pendurado no braço que a irritava tanto. _

_Notou que não havia ninguém ali e o único jeito era sentar e brincar sozinha. Procurou a caixa que continha legos de todas as cores e os despejou no chão, se sentando logo depois. Puxou uma almofada para apoiar sua perna. Era cansativo andar daquele jeito, mais desengonçado do que ela já andava normalmente._

_Naquela época Lea não entendia, e se sentia a criança mais injustiçada do mundo._

_Ela perdeu a conta de quantos "alguns dias" passou no hospital, sem amigos... Ela passava a maior parte do tempo com adultos e crianças doentes._

_- Por que você esta aqui? – Uma garota que parecia ser mais velha surgiu ao lado de Lea. _

_Ela tinha olhos azuis muito bonitos, mas por algum motivo ela não tinha cabelos. A garota se sentou por perto enquanto a morena continuava encarando seus legos._

_- Eu não sei direito, meu cérebro não é igual ao dos outros, eu acho. – Dando de ombros, ela ofereceu um dos seus legos para a garota. Agora que Lea tinha visto melhor, ela parecia ter uns 13 anos. Sua ingenuidade a fez abrir a boca antes mesmo de raciocinar – Por que você tem cabelo de menino?_

_- Isso é bom, certo? Você não tem o cérebro igual ao dos outros, quer dizer que você é diferente, especial! Ninguém nunca vai ser igual a você!_

_Aquilo lhe deixou feliz. Lea nunca mais se esqueceu daquelas palavras. _

_- E ah – Ela continuou – Meus pais me disseram que estou doente, por isso raspei o cabelo, para ficar melhor, sarar. Eles disseram que já já vou ir embora daqui. Eu não sei se estou feliz por isso. – Agora a garota parecia triste, ela começou a fazer a mesma coisa que Lea com os legos. _

_- Por quê? – Lea a olhou._

_- Eu não gosto de ir para a escola... Eles me tratam mal. – Ela deu um sorriso pequeno, triste._

_- Sério? Eu também não gosto. Eles também me tratam mal... – Sorriu de uma forma acolhedora e as duas ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, compartilhando aquela tristeza, aquela dor que só quem já havia passado por certas coisas na vida, entendia._

_- Viu! – Ela voltou a sorrir alegremente. – É porque você é diferente, é especial! Assim como eu! Por isso você esta sendo legal comigo! Obrigado._

_E Lea nem havia percebido, mas estava sorrindo o tempo todo. As vezes se esquecia de sorrir. Era tanto tempo sozinha que as vezes se esquecia até de falar. – Obrigado – Sorriu envergonhada. – Voc – Você quer ser minha amiga? _

_- Mas é claro que sim! – Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda._

_**Foi a primeira vez que alguém quis ser minha amiga. **_

_**Uma semana depois ela sumiu, foi embora e não voltou mais. Eu nunca soube o que aconteceu com aquela garota. Seu nome era Jasmim, como as flores. **_

**Todas as vezes que sinto o cheiro de Jasmim, eu me lembro dela.**

**Fim Lea's Flashback **

**-x—**

Por alguns segundos ela achou que estivesse vivendo tudo aquilo de novo. Acordou assustada, tinha caído no sono ali mesmo, no sofá e aquele sonho tinha sido horrível.

Rachel se sentou no sofá, ainda com a mão esquerda sobre o peito e a respiração acelerada. Seus pés começaram a batucar no chão, seus joelhos dando pulos para cima.

Ela se levantou, embrulhando as lâminas no papel que estavam antes e depois colocando de volta naquela parte escondida do sofá.

Checou seu pulso, tinha parado de sangrar e agora estava naquele estágio em que toda a sensação de alívio passa e fica apenas a dor, a ardência constantemente lhe lembrando o quão estúpida ela era.

Ela puxou a manga de sua blusa para baixo e voltou a se sentar no sofá, ajeitando tudo que estava em volta e pensando no que fazer com o que lhe tinha restado do dia, já que parecia estar escurecendo.

Se movendo um pouco para frente ela pegou seu celular para ver as horas. Assim que ela o desbloqueou, um aviso de que três chamadas haviam sido perdidas. As chamadas eram de seus pais.

Como ela não atendeu, e seus pais ainda achavam que usar a caixa postal era algo comum, eles haviam deixado uma mensagem, e aquilo a sufocou, porque ela sabia muito bem o que eles queriam.

"Querida, é sua mãe! Como você está? Espero que esteja tudo bem, já que você não atendeu seu celular e nem o telefone de casa! Eu só queria saber como andam as coisas por ai... Como anda a faculdade? Está tomando seus remédios direitinho?" – Lea pode ouvir a voz ansiosa de seu pai no fundo. Seu peito se apertou. Seus pais eram tudo para ela, tudo. Ninguém havia lhe protegido melhor do que eles, e apesar de ela continuar os afastando, eles sempre estavam lá. – "Seu pai não está aguentando de tanta ansiedade! Nós temos uma notícia querida... Eu e seu pai iremos passar uma semana ai com você, a semana do feriado claro, para não atrapalhar seus estudos! Chegamos ai em dois dias, até mais! Nós te amamos, beijo."

Se você deseja ouvir essa mensagem novamente, tecle 1, se quer armazena-la, tecle...

Ela sabia! Assim que viu as ligações, ela sabia que era exatamente isso que seus pais iriam falar. E agora eles chegariam em dois dias, e ela nem havia contado ainda que ela desistiu da faculdade a quase um ano. Era muito fácil mentir sobre o telefone, mas como ela mentiria pessoalmente para eles?

Sua cabeça girava. Ela estava tonta e se sentindo fraca. Foi até a cozinha e tomou seus remédios.

-x-

- Que horas são? – Dianna se espreguiçou na cama.

- Uhn? – Alex entrou no quarto só de toalha, com os cabelos molhados.

- Alex! – Dianna terminou de se espreguiçar e quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com o garoto quase nu em sua frente. – Será que você pode me poupar desse abdômen perfeito?

- Por quê? Vai dizer que não me acha lindo hein Di? – Ele passou a mão pelo abdômen perfeito e piscou para a loira.

Dianna revirou os olhos. – Eu gosto de mulher Alex, mulher! – Ela se sentou na cama. – Não acredito que cai no sono.

- Nem eu, e na minha cama ainda, em uma sexta feira! – Alex desenrolou a toalha e antes que Dianna pudesse protestar, ela viu que ele estava de cueca. _Graças a deus, graças a deus. – _Ei, eu sei que você não gosta da coisa, mas também não precisa fazer essa cara de nojo ok? – Ele colocou uma camiseta velha e um shorts. – Assim você me deixa inseguro em relação a minha aparência. – Ele foi até o espelho e fingiu estar apertando as gorduras da barriga.

- Alex, acho que você não precisa da minha aprovação para se achar lindo. _Você se acha lindo._

Alex se aproximou e sentou de frente para a loira na cama, a olhando sério. – Eu sou lindo Dianna, eu sou perfeito. Por que você não corresponde meu amor Dianna, por que? – Ele segurou a mão da garota, a olhando tristemente.

Dianna empurrou ele com a outra mão que estava livre e teve um ataque de risos. – Você é o melhor amigo que uma garota poderia ter sabia? Eu estava tão preocupada com a... – A loira deu uma pausa, de repente lembrando daquela garota. – Lea! Ah, que horas são? – Dianna se levantou abruptamente, procurando sua bolsa. – Ahhh, droga! Alex eu preciso ir embora, quero passar um tempo com a Lea. – Dianna mordeu o lábio, encarando Alex ansiosamente.

- Você não acha que está se apaixonando rápido demais? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha da mesma forma que ela costumava fazer.

- O que? Eu- Eu não estou me apaixonando! – Dianna pigarreou, pegando seu casaco e colocando suas sapatilhas, tentando fugir do assunto.

- Ah ta, como se eu não te conhecesse muito bem Dianna. Você nunca fica desse jeito quando é uma garota qualquer.

- Eu só me preocupo com ela ok? Agora vem, me dá uma carona! – Ela começou a puxar ele pela camisa.

- Isso que dá ser amigo de mulher. Depois de um tempo ela acha que o cara é seu namorado, mas sem os benefícios. – Alex disse sarcástico, pegando suas chaves e levando um tapa no braço da loira. Ele riu e os dois saíram do apartamento, indo direção ao estacionamento.

-x-

LEA'S POV

Ouvi passos se aproximando do meu apartamento o barulho vinha das escadas. Alguém estava subindo elas correndo. E rindo. E aparentemente se divertindo. Abri um pouco da porta apenas para ver quem era. De repente Dianna surgiu no topo, sendo seguida por aquele cara. Aquele cara que eu conhecia apenas por filmes. Eles pararam um ao lado do outro, se olhando, e depois de alguns segundos, começaram a rir. Dianna jogava a cabeça para trás e controlava as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos.

- Alex, nós somos tão bestas! Sério, às vezes eu esqueço que deveríamos agir como adultos. – Ela o abraçou. – Você é o melhor. – Mordi o lábio, meus dedos batucando a porta. Eu deveria fechar a porta e parar de me intrometer na vida dos outros, mas eu não conseguia. Eu não queria parar de olhar para ela. A forma como ela falava e como ela sorria. Era ridículo. Um ridículo maravilhoso.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que devo agir como um cara hetero do seu lado Dianna. Você precisa arranjar uma amiga mulher, porque daqui a pouco vai me convencer a fazer compras com você. – Alex apertou o abraço por alguns segundos e depois se afastou, finalizando com um beijo na testa de Dianna. Meu olhar estava atento sobre os dois que mal percebi dois olhos sobre mim. - Dianna? – Alex perguntou, estranhando o silêncio da loira. – Alô? Diannalândia?

- Eu – Er- Dianna continuava me encarando e eu não sabia o que fazer. Certamente deveria fechar a porta! Não deveria estar observando duas pessoas sem motivo aparente, parecendo uma psicopata. Comecei a me afastar da porta e quando estava prestes a fechar ouvi meu nome. Fiquei parada. Não, eu não quero abrir a porta. Eu não quero conhecer aquele cara. Fechei a porta e fiquei observando a pintura desgastada como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, balançando nos meus pés.

- Lea, abre a porta. – Dei um pulo para frente, sendo pega desprevenida pela voz suave de Dianna.

Ok, abrir a porta. Você consegue Lea. Abrir a porta. Parece fácil. Abrir a porta. Conhecer pessoas novas. Não, você não consegue.

Abri apenas uma fresta da porta, colocando metade da minha cabeça para fora. – Oi – Sorri, mordendo o lábio e encarando o colar de coruja no pescoço de Dianna. – Eu gosto de corujas.

A voz de Dianna preencheu o ambiente novamente. – Lea, você esta ocupada agora? – Fiz um esforço para olha-la mais diretamente. Dianna parecia tentar olhar sobre meu ombro. O que ela esperava achar ali? Uma pessoa?

Oh, talvez sim... Sério? Eu mal consigo formular frases! Ah, formular frases, formular frases... – N-Não.

Dianna se aproximou mais e eu pude notar a silhueta daquele homem logo atrás dela, observando nós duas. – Eu queria que você conhecesse uma pessoa ok? – Dianna sorriu compreensiva e fez um sinal para que eu abrisse o resto da porta. Eu a olhei apreensiva, sem saber o que fazer. – Lea – ela sussurrou – Por favor? – Meus olhos foram fazendo um caminho lento por seu pescoço, até chegar em seus olhos e ficarem vacilando de um lado para outro.

Acenei com a cabeça e abri a porta lentamente, permanecendo parada no mesmo lugar, mas agora eles podiam me ver por inteira.

- Lea, esse é o Alex. Alex, essa é a Lea, a garota que eu te falei. – Dianna olhou de mim para ele, e de novo repetiu a mesma ação.

Alex... uhn... Alex permaneceu parado e eu também. Dianna pigarreou e deu uma leve pisada no pé do Alex.

Ele pareceu finalmente acordar e estendeu a mão em minha direção, se aproximando. – Oi Lea, é um prazer te conhecer.

Foquei minha atenção em sua mão e apertei de volta. – Oi – Sussurrei.

- Dianna tinha me falado de você e eu estava curioso para te conhecer. – Alex deu um sorriso calmo – Você é ainda mais bonita do que ela tinha falado. - O silêncio tomou conta do lugar e eu parei de encarar os sapatos do Alex e encarei os olhos de Dianna.

- Obr-Obrig-gado. – Fiz o maior esforço que podia para responder a ele.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir! – Alex passou a mão nos cabelos, parecendo estar desconfortável. Dianna concordou com a cabeça e se despediu dele com um abraço rápido. Ele acenou com a mão para mim e deu um sorriso que eu correspondi e logo depois seu corpo sumiu pelas escadas.

- Ei – Dianna retribuiu meu olhar, que continuava sobre ela. – Desculpa se eu te deixei desconfortável. – Dianna olhou para minhas mãos inquietas. – Lea, você está tremendo!

- Uhn? – Continuei observando seu rosto. – Ah... N-Não. É nor-norm-mal.

Dianna franziu a testa, ela se aproximou e me olhou, puxando meu rosto para cima, fazendo meu olhar se encontrar com o dela. Ela pegou minhas mãos e ficou fazendo carinho levemente. – Posso entrar Lee? – suas unhas foram subindo por todo meu braço delicadamente.

Abaixei a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cair no meu rosto e Dianna soltou uma risada. Sem dizer nada, abri caminho para ela entrar, me afastando de suas mãos, mas ela segurou minha mão esquerda junto com a sua, mantendo o contato.

Fechei a porta e fui indo em direção ao sofá, mordendo o lábio e sentindo meu corpo inteiro reagir de uma forma estranha á aquele toque. Me sentei e ela sentou ao meu lado, não deixando eu soltar minha mão da sua.

- Por que você fechou a porta?

- Eu, uhn, eu – Dobrei minhas pernas, deixando meus pés encostados na ponta do sofá e puxando minhas mãos para meus joelhos. – Desculpa, eu... Não queria incomodar.

- Mas eu que te chamei! - Dianna olhou para meus joelhos, nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas e começou a fazer carinho novamente, mas agora naquele local. Senti um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo.

- Eu se-i, mas é que... ah – Abri a boca para continuar mas sem saber exatamente o que falar.

Dianna se virou na minha direção, apoiando o rosto no encosto do sofá. – Eu faria qualquer coisa para poder entrar nessa cabecinha. – Ela sorriu e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Desculp- culpa. Eu estou tentando. – Apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e fiquei olhando para frente, por um momento esquecendo que a mão da Dianna ainda estava lá. Ela começou a passar os dedos na minha bochecha e eu fechei os olhos, me encolhendo mais ainda ao sentir o arrepio por todo meu corpo, passando uma tranquilidade. – Meus pais... ligaram hoje.

Dianna ergueu as sobrancelhas, focando sua atenção em mim. – E ai?

- Eles vão me visitar em dois dias.

- Lee, isso é ótimo! – Ela pareceu notar minha falta de expressão – Ou não... Por que você não está feliz?

- Dianna...

- Sim, eu sei que eles não sabem sobre seus problemas, mas é isso que te deixa assim? Medo de eles descobrirem?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas querendo sair e queimarem. – Eles também não sabem que eu larguei a faculdade...

- Você não precisa contar para eles se não se sente a vontade Lee...

- Eu não aguento mais mentir para meus pais. – Continuei observando atentamente a televisão á nossa frente. – Minha aparên- rên-cia...

- O que tem sua aparência Lea? – Dianna parecia revoltada, ela puxou meu rosto como sempre fazia quando queria que eu a olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu sei como minha aparência está Dianna... Eu estou me sentindo tão ma-l – Minha voz foi interrompida por um soluço, as lágrimas caindo sem que eu pudesse segurar.

- Shiu, calma Lea. Vem aqui – Ela abriu os braços em minha direção e eu fiquei estática, com as lágrimas caindo e os soluços saindo sem que eu pudesse segurar. – Vem aqui Lee. – Ela disse, com um tom tão acolhedor, tão gentil.

Sem olhar em seu rosto, me inclinei para o lado e afundei meu rosto em seu peito. As lágrimas aumentaram e eu mordi o lábio para tentar segurar os soluços

- Shiiu... – Dianna puxou meu corpo com facilidade para perto de si e me abraçou protetoramente. Seus braços encaixavam perfeitamente em volta do meu corpo. – Você é uma garota linda, maravilhosa. – Ela beijou minha testa e uma de suas mãos começou a fazer carinho em meus cabelos.

Eu não sabia direito o que estava sentindo. Era tão confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia tão confiável... Era impossível não acreditar naqueles olhos sinceros. Eu não entendia o porquê, o motivo de alguém como ela estar querendo se aproximar de mim, mas era tão bom que todos os meus receios pareciam sumir quando ela se aproximava...

Meu choro foi parando aos poucos e eu levantei o rosto, esfregando os olhos e tentando enxuga-los. Dianna sorriu carinhosamente para mim e limpou o rastro de lágrimas que tinha se espalhado pelo meu rosto. Olhei para sua blusa, estava toda molhada.

- Desc-ulpa, por isso... – Ela seguiu meu olhar e revirou os olhos.

- Lea, eu não estou nem ai para minha blusa nesse momento. Eu quero que você fale. Converse comigo Lea.

Tentei me separar de seu abraço, mas ela o apertou mais ainda, mantendo meu corpo no lugar. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e me concentrei no zíper de sua blusa, levanto e abaixando várias vezes. – Eu... Eu nã-não consi-sigo.

- Não pense Lee, só fale. Me conte alguma coisa sobre você. Eu quero entender melhor como tudo isso... começou.

- Você não entende... – Permaneci brincando com seu zíper, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

- Você não me deixa entender...

- Não Dianna, você _não entende!_ – Minha voz se elevou um pouco e eu me arrependi antes mesmo de terminar a frase. Eu já esperava que ela se levantasse e fosse embora, afinal, a maioria das pessoas que tentaram se aproximar fizeram isso. Mas ao contrário dessas pessoas, Dianna soltou uma risada baixa, balançando a cabeça.

- Lea, eu sei o que você esta fazendo. Você esta tentando me afastar porque você esta com medo de que eu acabe descobrindo coisas demais se me aproximar... Você tem muros em volta de si e faz muito tempo que ninguém consegue ultrapassar essa barreira. Você pode confiar em mim Lea. – Dianna me olhou de uma forma... Eu não entendia.

- Por que você esta sendo tão legal? – Sorri, erguendo um pouco meu olhar para seu rosto.

- Acho que você me quebrou ursinho Pooh. – Dianna sorriu torto. Meu olhar subiu rapidamente para seu rosto assim que ouvi suas últimas palavras. – Seus olhos são lindos.

Pigarreei, desviando meu rosto novamente, mas dessa vez para seu pescoço. Peguei seu colar de coruja e passei meus dedos sobre ele. – Eu gosto de corujas.

Dianna riu baixinho e tirou seus braços da minha cintura. Soltei um grunhido baixo e frustrado mas logo fui pega de surpresa ao ver ela tirando o colar do pescoço. - O que você está fazendo?

- Vira! – Obedeci sem nem questionar. Senti aquele arrepio que já estava se tornando familiar quando seus dedos passaram por meu pescoço, colocando meus cabelos para o lado. Ela passou o colar pelo meu pescoço e o fechou. – Pronto. É seu.

Me virei de frente para ela novamente, sentindo falta dos braços dela em torno de mim. Franzi a testa. – Por qu- Por qu- Uhn, mas...

- Ele é seu agora Lea. – Dianna continuou sorrindo.

- Mas...

- Ele é _seu._ Fica bem mais bonito em você mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros, como se estivesse ofendida. Ri baixinho. – E você vai dar uma vida melhor para minha coruja.

- Eu posso dar um nome para ela? – Peguei o pingente na minha mão, tentando analisa-lo o máximo que conseguia naquela posição.

- Claro, eu já disse que é seu agora.

- Uhn... Ela vai se chamar... Lady Di. – Sorri acanhada.

- Uma homenagem para mim? – Dianna colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar emocionada. Ri de novo e fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Ela tem olho-s – uhn – grand- grandes. Iguais aos seus. – Dianna ficou me encarando de uma forma indecifrável. – Ol- olhos expressivos. – Esclareci e ela continuou me encarando. – e boni – bonitos. – Continuei.

- Lea, você não precisa tentar me agradar com as palavras. Eu fiquei feliz só de saber o nome.

- Ok... – Olhei em volta, depois encostei o rosto no sofá, bocejando.

- Você esta com sono? – Dianna fez o mesmo, encostando o rosto de frente para o meu.

- Pra falar a verdade não... Acordei um pouco antes de você chegar... – Me espreguicei e fiquei observando o rosto de Dianna. Adorava aquilo. Da mesma forma que eu me perdia em pensamentos, ela parecia fazer o mesmo. Existia um respeito mútuo entre nós, respeitando esse silêncio, esses pensamentos.

Parece bobagem, e eu não acreditava que pessoas que se conheciam há pouco tempo pudessem compartilhar de uma união tão forte. Eu já havia passado por isso na faculdade e tinha aprendido uma lição: As pessoas que entram rápido demais na sua vida, tendem a sair da mesma forma que entraram.

Não se pode confiar em qualquer um, e é difícil achar a pessoa certa. Observando ela, os olhos perdidos em outro planeta, eu cheguei a pensar que _talvez _tivesse encontrado a tal pessoa certa.

- Isso começou quando eu era mais nova, antes mesmo de saber que tinha começado. – Falei rapidamente e sem pensar nas palavras que saiam da minha boca.

Dianna ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas continuou em silêncio. Ela queria que eu falasse.

- Eu passei por muita coisa quando era mais nova. Mas eu só fui sentir o peso disso tudo quando cresci. Aos 15 anos pra ser mais específica. Foi com essa idade que eu tive meu primeiro colapso. – Funguei, os resquícios do choro de antes ainda estavam lá. Eu não podia deixar de pensar o quão terrível eu devia estar parecendo aos olhos de outra pessoa, com aquela cara toda desengonçada e torta, chorosa e sem maquiagem. Dianna puxou minha mão e depositou um beijo leve ali, corei e sorri. – Eu não acho que agora seja a hora certa, é muita coisa Dianna, muita história...

- Tem a ver com aqueles remédios que vi no seu armário? – Ela falou de uma forma calma, como se estivesse fazendo de tudo para não quebrar aquele momento.

- Com- Como você... uhm... sim.

- Minha mãe é médica – ela esclareceu – especializada em neurologia.

- Ah. – Mordi o lábio, meus dedos começaram a batucar no meu colo.

- Você não precisa ter vergonha disso Lea.

- Você não entende... Meu cérebro não é igual ao dos outros.

Dianna se inclinou para mais perto, o que fez com que eu fosse indo mais para trás até ser encurralada no braço do sofá. Dianna parou em uma distância que ela achava parecer apropriada e que eu achava realmente sufocante. – Isso é bom, não é? Você é diferente, especial. Nunca vai existir ninguém no mundo igual você. Eu acho isso lindo. – Sua voz foi sumindo e quando chegou à última palavra, saiu mais como um sussurro.

Aquelas palavras... Eram as mesmas. As mesmas de Jasmim.

- Aliás, eu não sabia que podia sair tantas palavras daí – Ela apontou pra minha boca – Será que quebrou alguma coisa? Desparafusou? Acho que vou ter que dar uma olhada! – Dianna franziu a testa com uma expressão preocupada. Ela aproximou as mãos do meu rosto e fingiu que estava procurando alguma coisa quebrada ali. Dei um tapa de leve nas mãos dela, rindo.

- Dianna! – Continuei sorrindo – Voc- Você acha? – ela me olhou sem entender. – O que você acabou de – de – de dizer...

- Você é uma garota especial Lee. Ninguém vai te machucar de novo enquanto eu estiver por perto. – Abaixei o rosto, a vergonha tomando conta de mim, como sempre parecia acontecer na presença dela.

- Obrigado. – Me concentrei na espuma que saltava para fora de uma parte do sofá. Espuma. Eu gosto de espuma.

- Você não tem que me agradecer por querer ser sua amiga. É uma coisa natural, não um favor. – Dianna segurou minhas mãos para que elas parassem de se mexer descontroladamente. – Ouviu?

Balancei a cabeça, concordando, mas sem levantar o rosto em sua direção. – Vo- Vo-você quer conhe-nhe-cer meus pa- pa- pais?


	6. Its the same doubt - Parte 1

**_N/A: Oi G_G . Bom, eu não tenho uma explicação pela demora. Aliás, nunca tenho. Acho que pela falta de tempo eu não ando tempo para ficar no me mundinho escrevendo e imaginando... _**

**_Depois de muitas ameaças de morte (sério), aqui estou eu postando um novo capítulo. E que fique bem claro, não terminei, resolvi dividir em duas partes pelo motivo de estar sem tempo e tal. _**

**_Eu espero que estejam gostando e que não tenham se esquecido dessa história. É bem difícil escrever sobre ela, talvez porque seja algo muito pessoal..._**

**_Enfim, desculpem e espero que gostem._**

_-x-_

_É engraçado como alguns acontecimentos nunca se apagam de nossa memória, mesmo que se passe muito tempo. Enquanto outros simplesmente não parecem reais, porque você não faz ideia de quando, como e onde aconteceram. Como se fosse a vida de outra pessoa contada pelos seus pais ou amigos._

_Vou escrever uma frase que parecerá bem contraditória para grande parte das pessoas. Eu queria não saber com oito anos o que eu sabia. Eu queria não saber e entender com 10 anos, o que eu entendia. Eu queria saber o menos possível, para hoje dizer "Ah, como eu queria saber, ter o conhecimento que tenho hoje, naquela época. Tudo seria diferente."_

_Porque infelizmente, todos os erros que cometi, foram estudados e pensados. Eu não tive a oportunidade de ser ingênua, porque eu já sabia muita coisa aos oito ou 10 anos. Infelizmente, e provando que mesmo sabendo das coisas o ser humano tende a errar, eu fiz coisas que me arrependerei para sempre, e que sou obrigada a carregar comigo, o que eu não acho nem um pouco ruim. Porque assim posso olhar para essas marcas físicas e emocionais que eu mesma deixei no meu corpo e lembrar do quão estúpida fui ao cometer certos erros. _

_Eu sempre tive que agir de uma forma mais madura do que pessoas da minha idade. Eu sempre vivenciei e observei coisas que preferia ter evitado. Sempre enxerguei mais além do que os outros. E eu sempre soube que isso poderia me fazer muito bem ou acabar me matando._

_Ah, eu só fui aprender o que era viver lá pra frente. Passei tanto tempo presa na minha própria imaginação, que esqueci que ao invés de guardar tudo somente para mim, eu deveria compartilhar. Não digo que a partir dessa idade eu fui feliz para sempre. Mas com essa idade eu comecei a absorver tanto conhecimento sobre o mundo..._

_Comecei a planejar tudo o que queria realizar no futuro, mas num futuro próximo, porque sabia que se deixasse para depois, acabariam se tornando apenas lembranças. _

_Cada pessoa nova que conheci, cada lugar novo ao qual fui apresentada, me fizeram passar por experiências diferentes, cada novidade era uma inspiração a mais que era acrescentada em mim._

_Aos 17 eu queria mudar o mundo, mas a "única" coisa que consegui foi crescer um pouco. Foi meu primeiro ano de faculdade, onde conheci pessoas que me ajudaram muito, mesmo sem perceberem. Nem eu mesma percebi logo de cara! Mas quando chegou o fim do ano, eu pude olhar para trás e ficar impressionada. Eu me sentia diferente, algo dentro de mim tinha surgido, ou voltado. _

_Eu tinha achado minha identidade. Eu a tinha enterrado bem fundo, na esperança de nunca mais achar, mas não temos como escapar daquilo que somos, por mais que doa em você e nos outros, é preciso aceitar._

_Enfim, conheci muitas pessoas maravilhosas, como já disse, e certamente pessoas que quero esquecer que existiram ou fizeram parte de mim._

"_São pessoas que não valem a pena ter em nossas vidas", minha amiga me disse certa vez. _

_Ela tinha toda razão. Quando você convive com alguém, você tende a absorver toda a energia dessa pessoa. E cada pessoa que passa na sua vida, deixa um pedacinho de si no seu corpo. Um pedacinho que você vai carregar para o resto da vida. Não importando se é ruim ou bom, físico ou espiritual, pequeno ou grande. _

_O meu pé dói até hoje por causa do empurrão que levei na escada. O meu coração nunca se curou de pessoas que conheci na faculdade. _

_Provavelmente eu vou me arrepender de escrever sobre isso, lá pra frente, no futuro. Mas eu deixo para trás esse pedacinho espiritual ruim que foi implantado no meu corpo, deixo para trás o pedacinho bom do meu coração que a tal pessoa arrancou e nem sabe disso. A se ela soubesse que faz falta viu! Eu gostaria de ter esse pedacinho de volta..._

_Junto com isso, deixo para trás essas memórias. E que no futuro eu me lembre de tudo, mas que eu tenha superado esse espaço vazio que ficou no meu coração._

_No final do primeiro ano eu acabei deixando muitas pessoas para trás, mesmo que elas tenham continuado perto fisicamente falando. Da mesma forma que chegaram rápido, fugiram mais rápido ainda. Foi bom, como disse, todas as minhas experiências servem para me ajudar a crescer. E esse ano não foi diferente. Aprendi que confiar em gente que se aproxima rápido demais, é ruim. Porque essas pessoas tendem a ir embora da mesma forma que chegaram. Que existem pessoas que vão te surpreender de uma maneira que nunca esperamos. Que sempre vão ter aquelas, e esse grupo será a maioria, que você nunca vai se aproximar, ou conseguir lidar. Que você não vai poder muda-las, porque elas vão ter que aprender sozinhas a crescer. _

_Porque por mais que você se encha de energia positiva e de pessoas a sua volta que façam essa energia aumentar, sempre terá aquele grupo de pessoas que não irão te compreender, que irão te olhar torto, e sempre irá existir aquele grupo de pessoas que se acham superiores. _

_Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi a muito tempo atrás, é que nada me motiva mais do que desafios e minha própria insegurança. E mais uma vez, eu cresci mais um pouco._

_-x-_

**três meses de faculdade...**

_- Ei – A garota alta e de olhos negros se aproximou, sentando ao lado de Lea - Você canta muito bem – Ela sorriu sugestivamente. _

_- Obr-obrigado – Lea sorriu, tentando ser educada. _

_- Meu nome é Victoria... Eu acho que você nem notou mas nós estamos nessa aula juntas._

_Realmente ela não tinha notado. Mas era ela afinal, desligada do mundo. Mal notava que havia pessoas na sala com ela._

_- Ah, não... Uhn, meu nome é Lea. _

_- Eu sei... Todo mundo fala sobre sua voz, é linda. _

_- Obriga-ga-gada. – Lea balançou a cabeça, tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos. Ela estava com as pernas esticadas, sentada no chão. Seus pés começaram a bater freneticamente um no outro._

_Victoria continuou olhando, ela passou os olhos por todo corpo de Lea, até chegar nas pernas e finalmente nos pés. _

_A garota tentou encarar Lea nos olhos, mas ela continuava olhando para frente. – Esta tudo bem?_

_- Si- Sim, é que eu... Hm... Eu preciso ir! – E com isso Lea se levantou e foi embora dali correndo, sem nem sequer olhar para trás. _

_Victoria ficou parada no mesmo lugar alguns minutos. Aquela garota tinha prendido tanto sua atenção, mas parecia tão... perdida. A morena de olhos negros levantou e seguiu seu caminho. _

_Enquanto isso, Lea andava pelos corredores da faculdade, era seu horário livre e ela não tinha muito o que fazer. Ela sentou no parapeito de uma das janelas do refeitório e ficou observando o movimento e pensando na tal garota. Victoria. _

_**O que ela queria? Por que alguém como ela estava falando comigo?**_

_Esses eram os pensamentos da baixinha. Mas ela foi interrompida por uma voz bem familiar, era seu amigo, o único que ela tinha conseguido fazer ali. _

_- Será que eu vi direito? Você estava falando com ela? – Ele falou num tom muito alto que fez Lea estremecer._

_- Ela veio falar comigo... Eu só respondi. – Ela deu de ombros. Era impressionante como era fácil conversar com ele. _

_- Não acredito! – Ele parecia incrédulo._

_- Peter, o que tem de mais? - Ela ficou batucando os dedos na coxa._

_- O que tem de mais meu amor?O que tem de mais? – Ele colocou a mão no coração, fingindo estar ofendido - Você sabe que eu acho ela linda desde o primeiro dia! _

_- Hm – Ela sorriu, deixando os cabelos caírem no rosto. _

_- Hm nada! Por favor me diz que vai me ajudar! – Ele segurou as duas mãos dela, a fazendo parar de batucar._

_- Te ajudar como? – Lea arregalou os olhos._

_- Virando amiga dela! Fala de mim pra ela, por favor leeeeeeee! – Peter se ajoelhou na frente dela, ainda segurando suas mãos._

_- Peter! – Lea começou a rir, jogando ainda mais os cabelos no rosto. - Para com isso! Você está me deixando com vergonha! Levanta, e para de fazer essa carinha._

_- Só se você prometer me ajudar. – Ele continuou encarando ela._

_- Você sabe que não consigo conversar com as pessoas... – Lea sorriu triste._

_- Você conversa comigo! – Ele disse, encorajador._

_- Eu sei, mas você é um anjo que colocaram na minha vida. Eu não consigo Peter... Conversar com ela. Desculpa. – Os olhos dela começaram a encher de lágrima, e ela tentou soltar as mãos._

_- Ei, ei, ei. Desculpa Lee, não queria te pressionar ok? Eu só estava brincando, juro. Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. – Ele segurou firme as mãos dela no lugar. _

_- Desculpa Peter, eu sou mesmo muito idiota. – Ela secou as lágrimas que estavam quase caindo. – Choro por tudo._

_- Você é linda, a garota mais linda do mundo e..._

_Ele foi interrompido por alguém gritando seu nome do outro lado do refeitório. Peter tentou ignorar, mas continuavam chamando ele. _

_- Ok, eu já volto. – Ele revirou os olhos, fingindo irritação pela interrupção daquele momento. _

_Lea concordou com a cabeça e secou os resquícios de um quase choro. Assim que terminou, levantou um pouco os olhos para poder observar as coisas em sua volta. Foi então que sem querer, o olhar dela cruzou com o de Victoria, que a observava de longe, encostada na porta do refeitório. _

_Ela sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, o máximo que ela conseguia, mas logo desviou quando Victoria sorriu para ela. _

-x—

- Você está se lembrando da Natalia? Eu sei muito bem que você não usa essa aliança ai por causa do Alex ok...

- Ai, eu não vejo ela a quase duas semanas Nay! Que tipo de namoro é esse?

- O SEU tipo de namoro né Dianna... Eu não entendo vocês duas! Já terminaram e voltaram mais de 10 vezes!

- Mentira! – Dianna bufou, cruzando os braços. Ela não queria aceitar o fato de que aquilo era mesmo verdade. Ela tinha um relacionamento confuso com sua "namorada". Ela tinha sido a primeira garota que Dianna ficou, a primeira que a fez assumir sua homossexualidade. Mas o clima havia acabado, elas se comportavam como melhores amigas e a relação não dava mais certo. Porém toda vez que Dianna terminava, uma hora ou outra, elas acabavam voltando. Por insistência de Natalia, por carência de Dianna. E porque apesar de tudo, as duas se amavam, mas para Dianna, era apenas um relacionamento que não deu certo e acabou se tornando uma amizade muito forte. - Ok, não é mentira, mas... – Ela tentou se explicar enquanto Naya lhe lançava um olhar ameaçador. – Você sabe como eu sou, eu gosto de ficar com várias pessoas e nunca escondi isso!

- E por acaso essa tal de Lea é só uma menininha que você quer comer? - Dianna tentou falar, mas ela interrompeu - Porque eu nem conheço ela, mas por tudo que você me contou, tenho certeza que eu te mataria se você fizesse isso com alguém doente assim. – Naya pigarreou no final, desconfortável.

- É claro que não Nay! – A voz dela saiu estridente, fazendo eco pelo apartamento. – Eu nunca faria isso com _ela. _Ela é minha _amiga._ – Dianna direcionou o olhar para bem longe dos olhos negros da latina.

- Uhn... – Naya ficou observando o rosto de Dianna com as sobrancelhas unidas. – Ok então, mas mesmo assim, você e a Natalia precisam se acertar. – Ela encerrou o assunto. – Ei, posso dormir aqui? Eu meio que não to afim de ficar em casa bebendo e assistindo filmes tristes na televisão sozinha.

- E o que te leva a acreditar que eu não tenho planos para essa incrível noite senhorita? – Dianna ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por favor Dianna, você tem umas 40 mulheres aos seus pés, apenas esperando uma ligação, e mesmo assim você prefere ficar trancada nesse apartamento ouvindo essas bandas esquisitas no seu tocador de vinil hipster e abraçando seu cachorrinho. É por isso que sim, eu tenho certeza que você não tem nada pra fazer. A não ser que você vá bater na porta dessa tal Lea e inventar qualquer desculpa pra se esgueirar pra dentro do apartamento dela... – Dianna ficou olhando incrédula enquanto Naya agia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo tudo que ela havia falado, bem, talvez fosse, afinal, era ela.

- Você é tão sincera as vezes que eu até me assusto sabia? – Dianna foi até a cozinha preparar pipoca para elas.

Naya veio andando atrás e parou de frente para Dianna – Eu só gosto muito de ser realista ok? Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto – Ela disse, tirando a blusa ali mesmo – E eu vou pegar alguma roupa sua! – Ela se virou e começou a desabotoar a calça, indo em direção ao quarto da loira.

Dianna corou e fingiu não ter visto nada, mesmo que aquilo fosse comum entre elas, a loira tinha um extremo respeito e aquilo parecia errado. Sem contar que ela tinha vergonha de muitas coisas e ter a pele branca não ajudava muito, qualquer coisa que a deixasse um pouco sem graça ficava evidente por causa de suas bochechas rosadas.

Dianna foi até a sala e colocou uma música para tocar, enquanto isso ela pegou duas taça de vinho e um pote para colocar a pipoca. E foi nesse momento, enquanto ela procurava a garrafa de vinho, que a campainha se surpreendeu, afinal, já era um pouco tarde para visitas e ela não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela foi abrir a porta, ainda carregando tudo nas mãos e deve ter demorado uns 2 minutos antes de, se contorcendo toda, conseguir abrir a porta. Ela só conseguiu abrir uma fresta e ficou com a esperança de que a pessoa iria abrir o resto, mas quando ela viu que nada aconteceria, colocou o pote no chão e abriu o resto da porta. E lá estava ela, parada com um pijama de bolhinhas vermelhas e segurando seu ursinho pooh contra seu corpo.

- Oi. – Lea estava balançando o corpo para frente e para trás.

Dianna não conseguia acreditar. Ok, pode parecer algo comum, uma visita entre amigas, mas Lea não era "comum", ela não aparentava fazer isso, ao menos que confiasse muito na pessoa. Ela percebeu que parecia um pouco estranho ficar encarando sem falar nada e pigarreou. - Oi Lee – a loira abriu um grande sorriso.

- Oi – Lea ficou um pouco em silêncio mas continuou – uhn, eu, será que eu... – Ela coçou a cabeça, balançando o corpo freneticamente.

- Você quer entrar? - Lea concordou com a cabeça e entrou sem hesitar, assim que Dianna fechou a porta, a morena falou:

- Eu- Eu ouvi um baru-lho e fiquei com me-medo. Espero que você não esteja ocu-ocu-pada. – Ela finalizou, olhando para as taças na mão pálida da loira. – Eu não quero, uhn, incomodar.

- Você nunca me incomoda Lea, vem, senta ali no sofá que eu já... - Nesse momento Naya entrou.

-x-

_**Você tem uma nova solicitação de amizade. Aceitar ou recusar?**_

_**Aceitar.**_

_**Conversa Victoria x Lea**_

_**Vic: **_

_- Lea?_

_**Lea: **_

_- Uhum_

_**Vic:**_

_É você?_

_**Lea:**_

_Uhum..._

_**Vic:**_

_Ah, eu não tinha te reconhecido por causa da foto hahaha _

_**Lea:**_

_Haha verdade, desculpa._

_**Vic:**_

_Magina... Por que não tem uma foto sua no msn?_

_**Lea:**_

_Uhn, sei la... Não gosto da ideia de ficar olhando pra minha cara sabe? :s_

_**Vic:**_

_Entendi... Na verdade não, você é linda! _

_**Lea:**_

_Não, não sou mas obrigado _

_**Vic:**_

_Uhhn... Tudo bem?_

_**Lea:**_

_Sim e com você?_

_**Vic:**_

_Também..._

_Ótimo, o que eu falo agora?_

_Você precisa dar um jeito de colocar o Peter na conversa..._

_Droga Peter, não acredito que você me fez fazer isso!_

_**Conversa Peter x Lea**_

_**Lea:**_

_- Não acredito que você me fez fazer isso! Eu não sei o que falar!_

_**Peter:**_

_- Já adicionou ela? Conversa com ela, fala sobre seu amigo lindo!_

_**Lea:**_

_- Não é fácil ok? Não posso começar a falar de você do nada..._

_**Peter:**_

_- Olha, amanhã eu te mostro nossas conversas inteiras, mas eu acho que ela quer ficar comigo sim!_

_**Lea:**_

_- Ah, pelo que você já me mostrou parece mesmo que ela quer! _

_**Peter:**_

_- O que vocês estão conversando?_

_**Lea:**_

_- Nada na verdade... Eu meio que cortei o assunto._

_**Peter:**_

_- Ai meu deus! Conversa com ela por favor Lee._

_**Lea:**_

_- Ai, ta, espera._

_**Conversa Victoria x Lea:**_

_**Lea:**_

_- Uhn, desculpa, eu cortei o assunto. É que eu sei la, sou muito chata hahaha_

_**Vic:**_

_- Eu te acho muito legal. Sim, a gente só conversou duas vezes no máximo, e só porque eu sentei do seu lado e comecei a falar. Aliás, desculpa por isso, pode ter parecido meio perturbador da minha parte..._

_**Lea:**_

_- Claro que não! Obrigado por ter elogiado minha voz __. Eu e o Peter sempre disputamos pra ver quem alcança as notas mais altas._

_**Vic:**_

_- Peter? Aquele que ta sempre com você?_

_**Lea:**_

_- É, ele! Vocês se conhecem né?_

_**Vic:**_

_- Sim, a gente trocava olhares pra falar a verdade... Ele me adicionou no msn esses dias._

_**Lea:**_

_- Ele me disse hahaha _

_**Vic:**_

_- Disse?_

_**Lea:**_

_- Sim, posso te falar uma coisa mas por favor, não diz pra ele?_

_**- Vic:**_

_- Claro..._

_**Lea:**_

_- Ele te acha linda, sempre fala de você pra mim._

_**Vic:**_

_- E você, o que acha? Hahaha_

_**Vic: **_

_- Brincadeira!_

_**Vic:**_

_- Ah é que sei la, eu namoro Lea... _

_**Lea:**_

_- Sério? Eu não sabia!_

_Mas é claro que eu sabia! Mas eu não quero parecer stalker. Aliás eu só sei porque o Peter me contou que ela namora com uma menina._

_**Vic:**_

_- É, mas meu relacionamento ta uma droga, a gente só briga. E... ah._

_**Lea:**_

_- O que?_

_**Vic:**_

_- Eu sei que a gente mal se conhece mas por algum motivo eu me sinto confortável com você... Você... tem preconceito com algo?_

_**Lea:**_

_- Como assim? Claro que não! Pode me contar qualquer coisa..._

_**Vic:**_

_- É que sei la, eu namorei com quatro caras, e todos foram horríveis comigo, muito idiotas. E ai tinha essa menina, uma das minhas melhores amigas a muito tempo, eu sabia que ela era lésbica, mas eu nunca tinha nem pensado em ficar com meninas sabe? E ai eu resolvi tentar, ver se era diferente. Mas é a mesma merda ): Ela só sabe brigar comigo e a gente ta quase terminando... É por isso que fico muito pensativa em relação ao Peter._

_**Lea:**_

_- Ah, entendi. Bom, eu sou a pior pessoa pra te dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos mas posso te garantir que o Peter é tão diferente dos outros, às vezes parece que nem existe._

_**Vic:**_

_- hahaha você é muito legal Lea :D A gente anda conversando e ele parece mesmo ser bem legal..._

_**Lea:**_

_- Então, dá uma chance pra ele! _

_**Vic:**_

_- hahahaha ta, eu vou pensar ok? Mas eu tenho uma outra coisa importante pra fazer agora..._

_**Lea:**_

_- O que? To te atrapalhando? Desculpa!_

_**Vic:**_

_Hahaha nãoooo, acho que você nunca vai me atrapalhar... Eu ia falar que preciso descobrir mais sobre uma tal de Lea que faz aula comigo mas sempre me ignora pessoalmente._

_**Lea:**_

_Ah... haahahaha _

Fim flashback

- Onde você coloca suas camisetas loira? Acho que toda vez que eu venho aqui estão em um lugar diferente... Daqui a pouco vou começar a achar que você quer que eu fique andando de sutiã pelo apartament... Oi? – Naya finalmente pareceu notar a presença de Lea, que encarava o chão como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo, suas bochechas estavam tão coradas que Dianna achou que ela iria explodir. – Você é a... – Naya ergueu as sobrancelhas na direção das duas.

- Uhn... – Lea grunhiu.

Dianna encarou Naya com um olhar ameaçador. Na hora a latina percebeu quem era e que era melhor ela tomar cuidado com as palavras.

- Ei, meu nome é Naya, você deve ser a Lea, certo? – Ela sorriu gentilmente e ficou esperando um sinal de vida da garota que estava parada na sua frente. Mas Lea continuou encarando o chão e não falou nada.

- Lea? – Dianna pegou em seu braço de leve, balançando.

- Uhn? – Ela finalmente levantou a cabeça – Descu-Desculpa. – Ela encarou Naya mas logo desviou quando viu que a mulher ainda estava de sutiã. – Eu me me me assustei. Vo- Você parece tanto uma pessoa... que eu conheço. – Ela encarou Naya nos olhos e Dianna ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.


	7. Its the same doubt - Parte 2

_Eu nunca gostei das regras ou d proteção exagerada dos meus pais. Mas no fundo, sempre soube que nasci com aquilo que precisava, naquela vida. Se não existissem regras, com treze anos eu teria terminado a faculdade, e com quinze, enlouquecido completamente e me matado. Eu sabia que os pensamentos que eu tinha aos quinze não eram iguais ao das outras adolescentes e esse foi um dos motivos de eu ter sido tão sozinha com essa idade._

_Não de uma forma ruim, mas de uma forma que muitas pessoas preferem evitar. Mesmo nas vezes que eu não soube lidar com todos esses pensamentos, com essa solidão, que eu agi errado comigo mesma, acho que me tornei quem sou hoje, não só por isso, mas por tudo. Todas as escolhas que fiz._

_Não me arrependo das cicatrizes no meu corpo, mesmo elas não fazendo mais algum sentido para mim. Não sei justificar porque me feri tanto, mas sei que precisei de tudo isso para me libertar da minha própria insanidade. Aprender que não se pode ter a cabeça de 30 aos 16 anos. Que é preciso ter essa simplicidade, essa ingenuidade, quando se é criança, para ser feliz. E não digo só nessa idade, mas para sempre._

_A vida tem um significado diferente para cada pessoa, e cada um carrega em si algo que nunca irá mostrar para ninguém. Não julgue alguém que não tem força suficiente para encarar a vida, não julgue alguém que cometeu suicídio. Essas pessoas não foram fortes o suficiente, e talvez elas estejam lutando contra esse medo a muito mais tempo, muito mais tempo e muito mais vidas, do que pensamos._

_Muitas vezes, temos diversas oportunidades de tentar de novo, mas chega uma hora em que nem mesmo Deus pode nos impedir de cometer certos erros. Precisamos errar, e errar da pior forma possível, para aprender. Aprender a valorizar a vida e tudo que temos de bom nela. _

- Pareço? – Naya sorriu gentilmente.

- É. – Lea esfregou as mãos nos braços, parecendo estar incomodada com aquela situação.

- Bem... Espero que seja uma pessoa muito legal. – Naya riu desconfortavelmente, encarando Dianna num pedido mudo para ela quebrar aquele clima.

- Ei, Lea. – Dianna finalmente falou – Você disse que tinha ouvido algum barulho, certo?

- É... – Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente várias vezes – perto da janela do meu quarto.

- Que tal se você assistir um filme com a gente e depois vou lá olhar com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça várias vezes de novo, parecendo aliviada e apertando o pooh com força.

- Bom, eu vou tomar banho e já volto, não se divirtam demais – Naya sorriu e Dianna corou. A loira observou Lea pelo canto dos olhos, com medo dela ter notado algo, mas a morena continuava perdida em pensamentos.

Restaram só as duas. Dianna pegou as coisas que tinha colocado no chão para abrir a porta e segurou contra seu corpo. – Ei, vem aqui na cozinha comigo.

Lea seguiu ela sem falar nada, encostando contra um dos balcões da cozinha. Enquanto isso Dianna colocou a pipoca no microondas e se virou de costas, encostando no balcão de frente para Lea. – Você trouxe um amigo! – Dianna sorriu gentilmente, apontando para Pooh.

Lea sorriu e deixou os cabelos caírem no rosto. – É... Ele sentiu sua falta.

- Ah é? Só ele? – Dianna batucava os dedos no balcão, se controlando para não envolver a morena nos braços.

- Eu- Eu – uh. – Lea abaixou mais ainda a cabeça, corando.

Dianna riu e começou a andar novamente, pegando as taças de vinho. – Quer? – Ela ofereceu uma taça enquanto levava a outra até sua boca, lambendo os lábios.

- Nã-Não. Eu não be-bebo. – Lea levantou o rosto, focando o olhar num ponto qualquer da cozinha;

- Sério? – Dianna ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ah, é... – Ela colocou a taça de volta no balcão e passou as mãos no cabelo. – Você quer alguma coisa? Quer dizer... To fazendo pipoca mas se quiser alguma outra coisa é só me falar. – Ela falou, meio atrapalhada.

Lea sorriu, achando engraçado o jeito preocupado da garota. – Eu estou bem Dianna. Se eu quiser alguma coisa eu te falo... – Ela sorriu.

Dianna ficou observando a morena. – Acho que foi a primeira vez que você falou comigo sem gaguejar. – Lea soltou uma risada baixa, se encolhendo – Lea?

A morena a encarou nos olhos, mordendo o lábio – Oi?

- Você ta bem?

- Uhum... E você? – Lea franziou o rosto, sem entender.

- Mesmo?

- Uhum – Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

- Por que eu não consigo acreditar em você? – Dianna deu uma risada meio sarcástica, a encarando nos olhos.

- Uhn... – Lea continuou mordendo o lábio, sem dizer nada.

Dianna se aproximou um pouco, desencostando do balcão. Ela ainda não se conformava, como podia se sentir tão bem, tão tranquila, perto da garota. Era como se elas se conhecessem a anos, e que se Lea apenas ficasse parada, sem falar nada, ao seu lado, ela já ficaria mais tranquila. Ela parou na frente de Lea, analisando a garota e sorrindo. – Seus pais chegam quando mesmo?

- Ama-Amanhã. – Lea se encolheu com a proximidade repentina. – Eles chegam amanhã.

Dianna tirou uma mexa dos cabelos negros do rosto da mulher – Eu adoraria conhece-los.- E sorriu encorajadoramente.

- Mesmo? – Os olhos de Lea brilharam. – Eu Eu adoraria! Eu acho que você pode me ajudar a me sentir um pouco melhor e – Ela parou ao perceber os olhos verdes a encarando de uma forma indecifrável – e...eu...eu...

- É só me avisar a hora que eles vão chegar e quando você precisa de mim. É feriado, eu não vou fazer nada.

- Eu-Eu... Você não tem planos?

- Nenhum plano, vou passar o feriado em casa. – Dianna continuava sorrindo e com a mão nos cabelos da morena, mexendo levemente.

- A Naya não va-vai se importar? – Lea parecia nervosa, ela não gostava de incomodar.

- Como assim? – Dianna se afastou um pouco, a encarando com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Eu... Eu só deduzi que vocês, bem, vocês duas... – Lea ficou vermelha, apertando com força o ursinho Pooh.

- WOW, NÃO! – Dianna teve que segurar a risada. Ok, Naya era linda, mas ela nunca sequer imaginou qualquer tipo de relação além de amizade com a outra mulher. Elas eram muito parecidas, e Naya estava namorando. – Nós somos só amigas!

- Ah... ta – Lea sorriu – Desculpa.

- Magina... – Dianna piscou e foi em direção ao microondas, buscar a pipoca. Depois de quase queimar os dedos no pacote, e enquanto despejava a pipoca num pote, ela sentiu o olhar de Lea sobre ela. – Que foi ursinho? – Ela continuou focada no pote, de costas para Lea. Ela sentiu a mulher se aproximando e parando um pouco atrás dela.

- Só estava pensando...

- No que? – Dianna finalmente terminou de despejar a pipoca, sorrindo vitoriosa por não ter queimado nenhum dedo ou algo do tipo.

- Em você... – A loira se virou rapidamente, sentindo o coração acelerar. Lea percebeu o que tinha dito e corrigiu – Qu-Quer di-di-dizer. Eu estava pensando que é estranho alguém como você não estar namorando...

Alguém como você...

Alguém como você...

Alguém como você...

Aquelas palavras ficaram martelando na cabeça dela. Como assim? O que Lea quis dizer com isso? Mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar, uma Naya parecendo insatisfeita entrou abruptamente.

- Sabe o que é Lea. Essa garota aqui, assim como qualquer adolescente de 16 anos, espera encontrar o príncipe encantado. – Naya cruzou os braços, sorrindo maliciosamente – Ou princesa, nesse caso.

Dianna corou, enquanto Lea olhava de um lado para o outro.

- Não é nada disso ok. Eu só acho que todos nós pertencemos a uma pessoa só, e eu ainda não encontrei essa pessoa.

Lea a encarou, sorridente. – Faz sentido – ela sussurrou. Dianna e Naya a observaram e soltaram um "O que?" juntas – Fa- faz sentido. – Ela se focou num ponto no meio das duas mulheres, com vergonha. – Faz sentido. Nós esco- escolhemos alguém para casar, e quan-quando não é a pess- pessoa certa, sempre acaba dand- dando errado. Eu sempre acreditei que nós nascemos para ficar com uma pessoa só, e tornar a vida dessa pessoa especial. Eu – Por um minuto ela havia se perdido em pensamentos, mas quando voltou para a realidade, e encarou as duas ali na sua frente, que a observavam com um sorriso no rosto, ela ficou com mais vergonha ainda. – Desculpa – Eu – Eu nem sei mais o que eu estava falando. – Lea jogou os cabelos no rosto, se encolhendo.

Dianna olhou para Naya, que a olhou com um sorriso encorajador, depois olhou para Lea – Na verdade, isso foi lindo Lee – Dianna sorriu quando a garota levantou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos, sorrindo. Dianna pegou o pote de pipoca e foi em direção a morena – Vem Lee, você escolhe o filme – e pegou na mão da garota. Lea corou mais do que nunca mas envolveu a mão da mulher junto da sua.

- Ei! Eu sempre escolho o filme! – Naya veio atrás segurando as taças de vinho. Dianna virou o rosto para trás, a encarando com um olhar mortal. – Ok... Acho que não preciso escolher o filme hoje. – Ela revirou os olhos e mostrou o dedo do meio para Dianna, aproveitando que Lea continuava de costas para elas.

As três se sentaram no mesmo sofá. Dianna do lado esquerdo, Lea no meio e Naya do lado direito.

- O que você quer assistir? Comédia? – Lea fez uma careta, segurando forte seu ursinho contra si – Acho que isso foi um não? – Dianna riu brilhantemente – Uhn... Drama? Também não? Ok... Terror? – Lea se preparou para responder mas Dianna a cortou – Obviamente você não gosta de terror, eu acho que tenho o filme perfeito. - e se levantou, indo em direção a estante do lado da televisão. Naya encarava tudo muito entediada. Ela amava terror, nada era mais divertido do que ver todo aquele sangue. Obviamente Dianna estava se arrastando aos pés daquela garota. E ela não achava ruim! A garota era fofa, de verdade. Mas ela ainda precisava passar por muitos testes antes de ser aceita nesse círculo de amizade.

- Na ver- verdade, eu gosto de terror. – Dianna se virou surpresa, Naya a olhou incrédula.

- Ok, aceita. – Naya falou alto, antes mesmo de conseguir se segurar. As outras duas mulheres presentes na sala a encararam sem entender nada. Ela deu de ombros e continuou comendo sua pipoca.

- Bom, eu ia sugerir que assistíssemos Meu Malvado Favorito, mas já que você gosta de terror, talvez nós pudéssemos assistir... – Dianna passou as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Lea mordeu o lábio, segurando a risada.

- Nós podemos assistir O maníaco, eu sei que você tem ai e não viu ainda... – Naya falou, mastigando de boca aberta.

Dianna fez uma careta para ela e depois olhou para Lea. – Pode ser? – Lea fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então, lá vamos nós. – A loira colocou o filme e rapidamente apagou a luz e foi ao quarto buscar alguns cobertores. Voltou correndo e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Lea, arremessando um cobertor na cara de Naya, e colocando o outro delicadamente no colo da outra morena. Naya revirou os olhos. Lea se aconchegou em baixo do cobertor, ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto. Dianna se inclinou na direção dela – Ok, posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Ela sussurrou, o filme já havia começado.

Lea virou de lado e Dianna fez o mesmo. – Você parece um um leão. – Dianna ergueu as sobrancelhas – É que se- seus cabelos, te deixam parecendo um leão.

- Você gosta de leões? – Dianna se esticou por cima de Lea para pegar a sua taça de vinho que Naya já estava tomando como se fosse dela.

- Uhum, eu gosto. – A morena se encolheu por causa da proximidade repentina.

- Será que as duas podem parar de namorar ai e prestar atenção no filme? – Lea se virou instantaneamente para frente, com olhos arregalados. Dianna apenas revirou os olhos e continuo virada de lado, mas agora olhando para a televisão. Ou tentando, já que seus olhos pareciam ter vida própria, e a cada dois minutos, ela estava encarando Lea.

Meia hora de filme se passou, Naya já havia buscado mais duas taças de vinho na cozinha, tudo só para ela beber. As duas também já tinham acabado com a pipoca, e Lea permanecia focada no filme.

De repente, Dianna sentiu seu celular vibrar no seu bolso, ela retirou e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o nome de Naya na tela. Ela levantou o olhar para a latina, sem entender, mas resolveu olhar:

Nay: Será que você pode parar de encarar ela de cinco em cinco segundos? Você é assustadoramente obcecada por essa garota!

Di: Não sou!

Nay: Eu te desafio a colocar um braço em volta dela!

Di: Eu não vou fazer isso! Por que você está me desafiando? Não lembro de estarmos brincando de verdade ou desafio.

Nay: Eu nunca preciso estar brincando para desafiar alguém. Fala sério! Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar! Ela é tão pequena que parece que vai quebrar no meio nesse frio.

Di: Cala a boca Naya.

Dianna bufou, irritada. Ela faria as coisas no seu tempo, não queria ninguém dando opiniões. Ela sentiu o olhar de Lea sobre si e rapidamente fechou o celular, ficando vermelha.

- Você está corando? – Lea sorriu, sem entender. – Tudo bem?

- Sim Lee, estou bem, só me distrai, desculpa. – A loira voltou a assistir o filme, ou fingir que assistia o filme. Ela queria muito abraçar Lea, desde que ela colocou o pé ali dentro, era tudo que ela queria fazer. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não se sentia no direito de chegar tão perto da garota, algo a impedia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente pelo celular vibrando. Ela discretamente tirou do bolso e olhou a mensagem. Era Naya de novo. Ela mal sabia como a morena conseguia mexer no celular sem parecer estar fazendo isso. Ela continuava encarando a televisão como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela abriu a mensagem:

Nay: Se você não abraçar ela agora, eu vou!

Dianna olhou para cima, com os olhos arregalados. Naya deu um sorriso na direção dela e fingiu estar se espreguiçando, esticando o braço na direção de Lea.

Rapidamente Dianna se aconchegou mais perto de Lea, chamando a atenção da morena, que a observou com olhos carinhosos.

- Você parece estar com frio – A loira explicou. – Você quer um pouco do meu cobertor?

- Si- Sim, acho que escolhi o pijama errado. – Lea deu uma risadinha, se aconchegando melhor perto da loira. Dianna se arrepiou inteira. Ela ergueu o braço lentamente e sem saber direito se devia, colocou em volta do ombro de Lea. A morena pareceu não se importar, pelo contrário, se aproximou mais ainda de Dianna. – Obrigado Dianna, você é muito gentil.

Naya sorriu na direção das duas, se sentindo vitoriosa. Ela levantou novamente do sofá, carregando a bacia de pipoca e as taças, fingindo que ia apenas na cozinha. Ela deixou tudo em cima da pia, e sem fazer barulho, virou na direção oposta a sala, indo em direção ao quarto de Dianna, andando na ponta dos pés para que as duas não notassem. Ao chegar no quarto, e novamente, sem fazer barulho, fechou a porta e deitou na cama, sorrindo. – Eu sou mesmo um gênio. – Ela se aconchegou em baixo do cobertor, fechando os olhos e apagando a luz.

-x-

Dianna's POV

- Não da pra entender ... – A voz de Lea preencheu o ambiente, que desde a saída de Naya, para fazer sei lá o que, considerando que ela não tinha voltado ainda, estava silencioso.

Eu estava prestando atenção em tudo, menos naquele filme. Primeiro que estava sendo impossível, já que Lea se aconchegava cada vez mais perto do meu corpo e eu podia sentir suas pernas nas minhas, já que as duas estavam de shorts. Eu sei que é errado, mal conheço ela. Ela pode ser até mesmo menor de idade! Ela parece tão nova, e tão pequena... E se ela estiver com 17 anos? Eu sou praticamente uma pedófila.

Pensando bem, não é possível que ela seja menor de idade. Ela já foi para a faculdade, mora sozinha em uma cidade imensa. Bom, pelo menos não me sinto tão culpada que nem antes. Senti o olhar dela sobre mim e percebi que deveria dar uma resposta. – O que não da pra entender?

- É que – Ela apontou pra tela da televisão. – Por que alguém mataria as pessoas só para usar o cabelo delas? Isso é tão estranho. – Ergui uma sobrancelha na direção dela, sem entender nada sobre o que ela estava falando. – Se você vai se tornar um serial killer, pelo menos se torne um serial killer decente. – Ergui a outra sobrancelha, ela pareceu perceber e ficou incomodada com meu olhar. – Não que e- eu apoi-apoie os serial kil-killers, mas... ah. – Ela parou de falar de repente e mordeu o lábio.

- Desculpa Lee, acho que não prestei muita atenção no filme – Senti minhas bochechas corarem e ela soltou uma risada baixa.

- Não tem problema, não perdeu nada. O que você tanto pensa? – Ela se afastou um pouco de mim e eu tive que me controlar para não fazer uma careta de desaprovação.

- Nada de mais... Eu tenho essa mania de me perder em pensamentos. – Sorri de lado e ela balançou a cabeça, não perguntando mais nada. – Você parece cansada, quer ir pra sua casa? – Ela se encolheu, de repente sua expressão ficou triste.

- Vo- Você vai co-migo? – Primeiramente não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas depois lembrei do verdadeiro motivo dela ter vindo aqui. O barulho que escutou na sua casa.

- Claro Lee, vamos lá, aposto que aquele barulho não foi nada – Me levantei e ela levantou junto, esticando o braço e conectando nossas mãos. Suspirei e apertei mais a mão dela com a minha. Era perfeito, aquela sensação de conforto que ela me passava.

Quando estávamos perto da porta, ela disse – Cadê a Naya? - Dei de ombros, eu realmente não sabia.

- Provavelmente ela foi dormir, sei lá... Depois eu vejo. – Ela balançou a cabeça e me puxou para fora do apartamento. Andamos silenciosamente até a sua porta. Ela nem parecia notar o que estava causando em mim apenas com aquele toque. Lea se aproximou da porta e encostou o ouvido nela, pensando que provavelmente ouviria alguma coisa. – O barulho não foi no seu quarto? Não acha melhor entrarmos? – Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas concordou. Abri a porta delicadamente, sentindo a respiração dela bem próxima ao meu corpo.

Seguimos ainda em silêncio até seu quarto, nada de diferente parecia ter acontecido ali. Tirando o fato de que a cama estava bagunçada, havia alguns papéis jogados no canto de uma mesinha e aquele mesmo microfone que eu tinha visto da outra vez estava ali também.

- Bom, acho que foi algum barulho lá fora Lee.. Você deve ter acordado assustada.

- Mas.. – Lea se encolheu, ainda parada atrás de mim. Fiquei esperando ela terminar de falar, mas de repente um barulho de algo batendo na janela nos assustou. Dei um pulo para trás enquanto ela me abraçava pela cintura e pude sentir ela escondendo seu rosto nas minhas costas.

- Calma Lee, não foi nada. Eu vou olhar lá fora ok? – Ela balançou a cabeça, me apertando com força.

- Cuidado – ela sussurrou. Eu podia sentir seus dedos cravados na minha cintura. Não pude deixar de sorrir, ela era tão fofa. Me aproximei da janela e abri a cortina lentamente. Não havia nada ali.

- Vou abrir ok? – Ela grunhiu nas minhas costas. Me aproximei um pouco mais da janela para facilitar nossa fuga caso algo entrasse. Assim que abri a janela, o barulho de antes voltou, mas bem mais alto. Não conseguia distinguir o que era aquilo então, delicadamente, afastei o corpo de Lea do meu e coloquei o dedo na boca, fazendo um sinal de silêncio que ela pareceu entender. Olhei para trás para me certificar de que Lea estava segura. Ela mordia o lábio e arranhava os braços com as mãos. Sorri, tentando tranquiliza-la e voltei minha atenção novamente para a janela. Me aproximei o suficiente para conseguir colocar a cabeça para fora. Não consegui ver nada ainda. – Vou subir no parapeito ok? – Falei e antes mesmo da resposta já estava apoiando meus pés em sua cama, senti ela segurar minha camiseta.

- Cuidado Dianna. Você pode cair. – Foi tudo o que ela disse, de uma forma inexpressível, quase como se ela estivesse com medo de que alguma coisa se repetisse.

- Relaxa Lee, eu só vou me apoiar ali rapidinho. – Ela sustentou o olhar, acompanhando cada movimento que eu fazia e apertando minha camiseta com mais força do que antes.

- Coloquei a cabeça para fora e assim que vi o que era aquilo que tanto fazia barulho, tive que sorrir. – Lee, você precisa ver isso!

- O que? Nã- Não Dianna, des-desce dai! – Ela tentou me puxar para baixo mas eu, com muita facilidade, me manti no lugar.

- É sério Lee, você vai amar! Me dá sua mão – Desci da cama e segurei na mão dela. – Coloca os dois pés na cama que nem eu fiz e deixa que eu te seguro. – Desconfiada, ela obedeceu minhas "ordens" e apoiou o corpo sobre o parapeito. Assim que ela viu o que eu tanto queria mostrar, soltou uma risada alegre.

- Ai meu deus, eram eles que estavam fazendo esse barulho? – Ela começou a dar pequenos pulinhos na cama, e eu segurei o corpo dela com mais força, sentido meu coração dar pequenos pulinhos de desespero junto, com medo dela perder o equilíbrio. – São lindos! Posso pegar eles? – Ela disse, já esticando os braços na direção do casal de papagaios. – Eles devem ter se perdido.

- Lea, não! Você não pode pegar animais assim do nada. Eles podem ser perigosos! - Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela já havia colocado os dois para dentro e estava descendo da cama. Ela virou na minha direção com aqueles grandes olhos negros, me encarando. Como eu poderia brigar com alguém tão fofa? Como?

- Não são! Animais nunca fariam nada para nos machucar de propósito Dianna. Eles parecem assustados. Vem aqui meus amores, vou colocar um pouco de água para vocês. – Ela saiu do quarto, com um papagaio em cada ombro, fazendo carinho nos dois, enquanto eu encarava incrédula.

Olhei em volta, não havia reparado como o quarto dela era tão... mágico. Em cima da cama haviam árvores rosas desenhadas na parede e uma espécie de varal, suportando várias luminárias redondas, bem pequenas, que iluminavam todo o quarto. Do outro lado eu podia ver diversos livros e aquele porta retrato de seus pais ainda no mesmo lugar. Os pais dela chegariam amanhã... E eu ia conhece-los. Por algum motivo eu me sentia nervosa, com uma grande responsabilidade. Ela voltou ao quarto, arrumando a franja e olhando para o chão, algo que ela fazia bastante, eu já tinha reparado.

- Cadê seus novos amigos? – sorri de lado.

- Eu coloquei eles em uma gaiola que eu tinha guardada, coloquei água e comida. Eles parecem felizes. – Ela tinha os olhos brilhando – Você acha que eles se perderam?

- Provalvemente Lee, eles são animais domésticos...

- Quer dizer que não posso ficar com eles? – Ela mordeu o lábio, sua expressão mudando. Agora ela parecia decepcionada.

- Por enquanto sim ursinho. Mas se encontrarmos o dono deles, temo que devolver ok? – Me aproximei dela e tirei uma mexa de seu cabelo do rosto. Minhas mãos vacilaram e por um momento fiquei sem saber o que fazer, depois de uma luta interna contra minha própria mão, coloquei ela no bolso do meu shorts e pigarreei. Ela torceu o nariz.

- Ok... - Ela me olhava como se suspeitasse de algo. Soltei uma risada e balancei a cabeça.

- Acho melhor eu voltar pro meu apartamento, já que não vou ter que quebrar os ossos de nenhum serial killer. – Me enclinei e beijei a bochecha dela, a pegando desprevenida. Lea se encolheu e soltou um grunhido. – Boa noite Lee, dorme bem, se cuida. Até amanhã. – Me virei na direção da porta, me preparando para ir embora mas ela puxou meu braço.

- Do- Dorme aqui? – Me virei rapidamente, a encarando nos olhos. Ela desviou o olhar para outro lugar. – E- Eu não durmo mu-mui-to bem faz um tem-tem-tempo... Eu queria pare- re- re – ela pigarreou – parecer um pouco melhor do que eu eu realmente estou... meus...pais. – Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa com as próprias palavras.

Ergui seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos – Shiiu Lee, não precisa falar nada, é claro que eu durmo aqui, se for para fazer você se sentir melhor.

- Eu não quer – quero incomodar.

- Você NUNCA me incomoda, ouviu? – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Ótimo... E cá entre nós, a Naya ocupa toda a cama quando dorme lá em casa. – Fiz uma careta e ela riu. – Acho melhor nós irmos dormir, já está tarde e seus pais chegam amanhã...

- Uhum... – Comecei a puxar um cobertor e um travesseiro para o tapete do chão, ela me olhou com um ponto de interrogação no rosto. – O que você esta fazendo?

- Me arrumando pra dormir? – Aquilo havia saído mais como uma pergunta, porque parecia óbvio... Ou não.

- Você não vai dormir no chão! Minha cama é grande o suficiente para nós duas e até uma terceira pessoa. Não que eu –eu – eu vá deitar com – com mais de uma pess- pessoa nela mas... – Ela grunhiu, frustrada, suas bochechas coraram tanto que eu achei que ela ia explodir e virar um grande balão vermelho. Recolhi as coisas do chão, tentando segurar a risada, mas falhando.

- Você é tão fofa... – Coloquei o cobertor e o travesseiro na cama e comecei a esticar tudo, deixando preparado para deitarmos. Ela continuava vermelha, jogou os cabelos no rosto e me ajudou a esticar o cobertor.

- Não é engraçado! – Ela sussurrou, ainda com os cabelos no rosto. Continuei rindo e ela bufou, pulando na cama e se enfiando em baixo do cobertor. – Ta frioo – Olhei pra ela, toda empacotada, com o cobertor até o pescoço e não me controlei, inclinei o corpo e depositei um beijo em sua testa. Ela arregalou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro. Eu continuei observando-a, hipnotizada. – uuuuuhn –pooh. – Não entendi o que ela falou, já que seu rosto ainda estava no travesseiro. Estiquei minha mão direita em sua direção e passei meus dedos entre seus cabelos.

- O que foi Lee? – Puxei algumas mexas para trás, tendo uma visão parcial de seu rosto.

- O pooh! Pega ele pra mim? – Ela finalmente virou o rosto na minha direção, minha mão entrando em contato diretamente com sua pele antes que eu pudesse evitar. Senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar e tive dificuldades em me mexer. Afirmei que sim com a cabeça e sem sair do lugar, virei o meu corpo e peguei o Pooh no chão. Entreguei para ela, que rapidamente enfiou ele em baixo do cobertor junto ao seu corpo, e , ainda sem tirar minha mão de seu rosto, passei levemente meus dedos sobre sua pele sensível. Ela me olhou nos olhos rapidamente, e logo depois os fechou, se ajeitando na cama. Senti meu coração se apertar mais e mais e quase explodir, quando ela virou o rosto e depositou um beijo em minha mão, tão leve que nem pareceu real, tão delicado que poderia nem ter acontecido, poder ter sido algo da minha imaginação. Mas não foi, porque assim que voltei pro planeta Terra pude ver seus olhos negros me encarando. – Você não vai deitar?

- Si- Sim – tive dificuldade para falar, me afastei dela, levantando para apagar a luz do quarto. Assim que apaguei, ela esticou o braço para acender as tais luminárias. Cada uma de uma cor diferente. – Voltei para a cama e entrei em baixo dos cobertores, ao seu lado, mantendo uma certa distância. Ambas ficaram olhando para cima, encarando as diferentes cores. – A minha preferida é a que tem cor roxa.

- A minha é a laranja – ela sussurrou. – Eu gosto muito como ela se combina perfeitamente com a amarela ao lado. – Lea apontou para as duas. – É quase como as estrelas, ou os acordes de uma música... - Virei meu rosto em sua direção, a estudando de perto, muito perto, notei. Linda, ela era linda.

- Como assim? – sussurrei.

- Desculpa, as vezes eu falo coisas que não fazem muito sentido... As pessoas não gostam de ouvir...

- Eu quero ouvir. – Respondi antes mesmo de ela terminar a frase.

- É bobagem...

- Eu quero que você me conte Lea.

- É só que... – Ela continuava olhando as luzes coloridas, enquanto eu a olhava. - Eu acho lindo a forma como os acordes de uma música se combinam. E se você não usar um determinado acorde junto com outro, a música provavelmente vai estar errada. Acho lindo o fato de que para terminarmos uma música , precisamos do acorde certo, se não ela parece estar sem um final, incompleta. Da mesma forma que estrelas que "nascem" – ela abriu aspas no ar, fazendo uma cara confusa – juntas demais, ao se separarem, perdem seu brilho. Eu acho que é meio parecido... Eu acho. – Ela mordeu o lábio. Eu senti minha boca escancarando e ela deve ter percebido. – O que – O que foi?

- Você é linda Lea, linda... – Me aproximei mais dela e ela fez o mesmo. Sem saber direito se podia abraça-la, optei por apenas repousar um braço em volta de sua cintura. Lea se aproximou mais, e mais, até que nossos corpos estivessem separados apenas pelo seu bichinho de pelúcia. Ela se aconchegou em mim e sussurrou:

- Eu gosto de você, você tem cheiro de... unicórnios. – Ela depositou um beijo na minha bochecha e depois repousou o rosto no meu ombro. Eu senti todo meu corpo esquentar e soltei uma risada baixa, perto de seu ouvido.

- O que exatamente seria cheiro de unicórnio? – sussurrei.

- Um cheiro tão bom que você nem consegue descrever... É apenas... confortável...e...mágico.

Não respondi nada, fiquei aproveitando aquele momento, aquela sensação de ter ela em meus braços, mesmo que nunca fosse significar o mesmo para ela. De repente, meu olhar pousou novamente no microfone – Quando você vai cantar para mim?

Ela grunhiu, sonolenta. – Soft ki-tty, warm ki-tty, little ball of fuuur – ela sussurrava, lentamente. Eu ri, mas ainda estava insatisfeita.

- É sério lee, eu realmente quero ver você cantar de verdade!

- Você está insultando minha apresentação, Lady Di?

- Leee – bufei. Por que ela tinha que ser tão fofa e tão teimosa ao mesmo tempo?

- Happy kit-ty... Sleep kit-ty... puur puuur puuur. – Ela continuou repetindo a música diversas vezes e eu fui me sentindo cada vez mais sonolenta. Quando estava quase dormindo, ouvi um sussurro quase inaudível – Bons sonhos lady Di.


End file.
